Bleach: The Lone Wolf
by thebrokendevil
Summary: After the defeat of the Fullbringers, everything returns to normal in the Soul Society. But, an evil errupts within a soul reaper, a little girl even, and without her knowing it was in her until she is forced to use it. Once she does, will her power fall into the hands of the new enemy...or an old one perhaps. ToshiroxOC. Rated T because the Fanfic rating system says so.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (i think thats how you spell it) I only own the plot idea and my OC's!(This takes place after episode 366 and yes I have read the manga but I'm continuing like that never happened)**

**This is my first fic so if you don't like it, don't read it. Ok, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

After the defeat of the Fullbringers, the Seireitei had been in peace for the most part. Most captains and lieutenants were doing what they would usually be doing on a normal work day. Kyoraku and Ukitake were playing Shogi on Kyoraku's deck, Rangiku, Shuhei, and Izuru were drinking somewhere, Shinji was yelling on his phone, probably to Hiyori, Toshiro was doing his and his lieutenant's paperwork, and Kenpachi was fighting the rest of his squad while Yachiru watched innocently, laughing as each squad member was thrown against a wall...or the ceiling. The only people stirring was Squad Twelve. Just recently, they noticed strange disappearances throughout the Seireitei as well as the Rukongai. Third seat, Akon, was scrolling through the reiatsu sensors, trying to pin-point any abnormal traces. After a while, a small trace of hollow-like spirit energy appears in the Seireitei, close to Squad Seven.

"Send word to Captain Komamura immediately!" he barked out to no one in particular. After he yelled, his own captain came over and looked at his sensor screen.

"What's this here? A hollow? That mutt can handle himself if it attacks him." stated Kurotsuchi with his usual snobby attitude,"But sir, take another look…" After noticing his captains refusal to look again, Akon continues,"This reiatsu is ranked Vasto Lordes level, possibly higher. Captain Kurotsuchi, this is possibly surviving arrancar!"

This sparks the mad scientist's interest and he looks over at the screen. He grunts stubbornly at being wrong about the situation, then regains his composure and gives an order,"Send a Hell Butterfly to all of the captains. Set off an alarm as well. We can not take this arrancar lightly, it is possible that it rebelled against Aizen or ran away from him during the Winter War to survive and become stronger on it's own as a selfish instinct.""Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, at the Squad Seven Captain's barracks, anyone who walked by the captain's room heard either yelling from the usually collected captain, or whining from an unknown voice. It sounded feminine and way younger than most people in the 13 Squads. Lieutenant Iba stood outside and sweatdropped at the conversation,

"Why do I have to have some dumb asauchi sword?'

"Because you have not released your shikai, now stop whining."

"But I've been told that zanpakutos have spirit energy, right? So why is this thing empty of anything?'

"That's also because you have not released your shikai. You have to listen to a spirit that lives deep within you and awaken that to achieve shikai."

"I have heard a voice but it doesn't want to be in this sword."

"That's non-sense. Now quit complaining and sit quietly."

"But Daddyyyyy!"

"Enough!"

Tetsuzaemon nearly fell over after hearing the last few statements. His captain had a child. When the hell did that happen. When he nearly fell over but caught himself, he made a sound that could easily be picked up by wolf senses. Tetsuzaemon quickly regained his composure and waited for his captain to open the door and ask what he was doing there. He ran as many excuses as possible through his head with no results.

"Tetsuzaemon, what are you doing here?" Tetsuzaemon paused before speaking.

"Well captain… I uh heard you having a rather loud conversation and came to see what the deal was."

"My Dad's being a jerk is what the deal is." Komamura snapped his head around and gave a stern look and a growl to whoever was in there and earned a scared 'eep' in return. He looked back to his lieutenant and sighed before explaining,"My daughter recently became an unranked soul reaper and was assigned to my squad, seeing as I am responsible for her already."

Just then a head popped out from behind the wall. A small girl with hazel eyes and curly brown hair tied back in a high ponytail. The way you could tell she was definitely related to Komamura was a pair of black wolf ears sticking out from the middle of her head and one overgrown fang sticking out from her closed mouth. She had a curious look at first, but then she gave a confident smirk and said,"You must be Lieutenant Iba. I'm Kiba Komamura, daughter of the Captain of Squad Seven." She pointed to herself with her thumb after introducing herself.

Tetsuzaemon scratched his head in confusion for a moment before asking the two questions that were on his mind,"Uh… Captain, when did you have a daughter and isn't Kiba a boy's name?"

Just as he finished his questions, Kiba let out a growl and tried to jump at Iba, but just as she left the room her dad pulled her back by...a tail. A long black tail sticking out of her waist was being held by her father to stop her from attacking his lieutenant. Once Kiba lost all momentum, she fell face first onto the ground with a muffled yell of pain. She flipped herself over a stared at her dad.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba sat up and was about to stand when she was lifted into the air by something grabbing the back of her shihakusho. She was then thrown back into the barrack, landing face first once again.

"For trying to attack my lieutenant and speaking so rudely to your superiors." Komamura closed the barrack door before she could retort anything back. He sighed and turned back back to Tetsuzaemon, who simply stood speechless at the whole scene. Komamura was about to answer what Tetsuzaemon had asked earlier, but was interrupted by a sudden explosion nearby.

"What was that?" Tetsuzaemon asked his captain, but was answered by a Hell Butterfly that flew by, stating the appearance of a high level hollow. Kiba shouted through the door,"Someone clearly can't smell menos level reiatsu. Seriously, you don't even need wolf sen-""Just stay here and be quiet, Kiba!" Komamura yelled through the door before flash stepping to wear the explosion was with his lieutenant following close behind.

* * *

When they got the the scene of the explosion, they saw several officers on the ground and injured. Squad Four had just arrived and was applying first aid to the wounded. Komamura sniffed the air for any remaining reiatsu. After a long silence he let out a gasp and turned to his lieutenant,"Tetsuzaemon, keep watch here." With that, the captain flash stepped in the direction of his barracks, but was stopped short from a barrier around the area._"It's after Kiba!"_ He thought to himself as he angrily beat against the barrier.

* * *

Back at the barracks, Kiba was sitting silently against the wall with her arms loosely wrapped around her knees. She stared at the energyless asauchi laying at the far end of her father's room,"Why can't I have something that's different from everyone else? That sword just isn't mine, but not even my own dad understands that." She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Captain Komamura?" Kiba gave a snort and replied.

"Not here. You might wanna check the explosion that erupted a few minutes ago."

There was no response after that. Instead, a large amount of dark reiatsu was released from whoever was at the door. Kiba tried to suck in a gasp, but had trouble breathing with all the spirit energy surrounding her. She heard a loud chuckle from the door as it opened to reveal a tall man, clothed in a white, short sleeved shihakusho with a zanpakuto with a red hilt in a white sheath with a guard that had 6 different carvings on it, but Kiba couldn't make them out. What really caught Kiba's eye was three large fangs, two sitting on his upper lip and the other on his lower, that didn't look like they were attached to his jaw, but his skin instead. Fear struck Kiba at the realization at what this man was.

Kiba was barely able to make words come out due to lack of breath."Y-you're an arrancar!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I should prabably say that I'll upload as much as I can. I have pretyped alot of this story. I also have the habit of putting my character through hell(as you will see in this chapter) and make her lose alot of battles. Just remember she is unranked for a reason. Disclaimer:I dont own bleach. I only own my OC's and the plot**

* * *

_Previously_

_Kiba was barely able to make words come out due to lack of breath."Y-you're an arrancar!"_

"Right you are, little girl. I'm am what's known as an Élite Espada. Currently, there is only me and a few others, but what I tell you doesn't matter either way because in a few minutes..."he pulled his zanpakuto out just a few inches,"...you'll be erased from existence!" He pulled out his zanpakuto and slashed it out at her, just barely nicking her shoulder before she ducks and launches herself towards her sword. She grabs the sheath with one hand and the hilt with the other and pulled it out half way to block another strike from the arrancar. Through gritted teeth, Kiba spoke,"Who are you and what do you want with me?" He gave a chuckle before introducing himself, "We Élites don't have names, we just have ranks that we consider names. I am formally known as Élite Espada number three, Tercero!"

He finished his statement with a yell before angling his sword so he could fling Kiba across the room and slam her into the closed doorway. He walked over and picked her up by her neck. She tried to pry his hand off but got no where with the air being pushed out of her lungs.

"And as for what I want with you…" he paused and squeezed on her neck harder, causing her to let out at most a screech that couldn't last long. He got close to her ear and whispered ,"...that's between me and Lord Aizen."

Kiba's eyes widened at the words, but before she could react, he slammed her through the door and released her, throwing her across the courtyard and into the concrete wall that surrounds it. Her back contacted the wall and knocked out what little breath Kiba could get on her release from Tercero's grip. She fell to the ground on all fours to keep herself from accepting defeat. She had blood dripping from her mouth and was taking short breaths that rasped in her throat. She looked back up at the arrancar walking over to her. Her vision blurred for moment but she forced it to focus on what was going on. He put his sword straight in front of him and turned the tip downward. He smirked at the small figure of Kiba, on the verge of collapsing before him. He took his free hand and tightly gripped the blade of his sword,"Howl at the blood-red moon, CHUPACABRA!"

The spirit energy around him flared up and Kiba couldn't hold herself up. She dropped on the ground and tried to prop her upper body up on her elbows, but shook at any mere movement. When she finally was able to look up, she still saw the arrancar, but he had three shackles on each arm that were studded in spikes and had a chain about a foot extending from the side of each one. His three canines were now connected to more teeth that stretched across his jaw. One thought popped into Kiba's mind, but Tercero answered her question before she could ask.

"If you're wondering why I don't look more like a hollow even though I used resurrección, it's because I am the result of six hollows being shaped into one entity, each one was a Vasto Lorde that was a personified element. These hollows are symbolized by each of these shackles…" He raised his right arm to show the shackles,"...and each one has it's own animal and weapon representation, for example see this one here?" He grabbed the chain on the middle shackle of his right arm,"...it symbolizes fire. It's animal representation is a lion, so to summon its weapon, all I have to call is...LEÓN DE FUEGO!"

After he shouted his second release phrase, the chain on his shackle started glowing red in his hand and slowly faded away. Once it was completely gone, two shapes began forming in both of his hands. The shapes grew as red reiatsu until they fully formed and the reiatsu dispersed, leaving two large swords in Tercero's hands. They both had red hilts with jagged knuckle guards that curved into the bottom of the sword and the top of the hilt to create a sword guard that resembled a rounded flame. The blades were long and curved and had a red tint to the blade. Kiba stared at his blades in horror. If he had two blades that embodied fire, as well as five other weapons with their own elements, how was she supposed to defend herself?

Tercero smirked at the look of fear on her face. He walked towards her at a slow, leisurely pace. In response to this, Kiba tried standing up, but fell back down on her back. She crawled backwards until she hit the wall and used it to help her stand up. She got on her feet, but her knees shook, threatening to give out from under her. She dug her shoulders into the crater in the wall, caused by her first impact, to keep herself from falling over. She soon found that the wall was the worst place she could have gone to.

Tercero used Sonido to appear in front of her and stab both his blades just above her shoulders, pinning her shihakusho to the wall. As soon as he did this, Kiba heard a loud roaring in her ears. She paused for a moment before trying to free her shoulders. Tercero took a few steps back and watched the helpless wolf-girl try to escape his blades. He then raised his left arm and grabbed the chain on the shackle closest to his wrist.

"If you think the worst is over, I'll let you know that I do intend to show you the full extent of my sword's release." Kiba's eyes widened as she thought of the possibilities of what the other five weapons could be. Then, a question that she has already asked, she repeats.

"Wha-what the hell do you want with me? I'm no one special. I'm just an unranked soul reaper."

"How about I ask you a question. Do you really think that reiatsu-depleted, sad excuse for a hunting knife is truly your one of a kind zanpakuto?" He said while pointing to her asauchi laying on the ground a few meters away.

Kiba had enough of his taunting. She didn't answer his question, she instead let out a low wolf-like growl and bared her teeth to the un-fazed arrancar. He chuckled slightly before continuing.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Correct me if I misinterpreted." He kept his cocky evil grin, and that just made Kiba furious. He was telling her stuff she already knew and only she knew. She didn't know how he obtained information that only lies in her thoughts, but she didn't like it. Her anger got the better of her and she felt like she lost consciousness. However on the outside, her eyes turned a piercing blood red and her canines grew into fangs. Any words she tried to get out were angered barks or growls, but nothing fazed Tercero. He even looked as though he expected this to happen. He ran a hand through his loose, black hair and sighed.

"I should've known you'd give in before I even showed you the rest of Chupacabra. Oh well, I'll just finish it now. Better late than never, right?"

With that he put his left arm back up and grabbed the chain of the shackle closest to his wrist. Instead of shouting the second release, he spoke it in a normal tone,"Águila del viento." At his command, the chain glowed yellow and faded as the first one did. The yellow reiatsu then formed a long bow in one hand and an arrow, that seemed to be formed of rapidly spinning wind energy, in the other. He returned his attention to the result of an animal being consumed by anger. He placed the arrow in the string and pulled it back until his hand touched his cheek. He aimed and released the arrow. When the arrow was a yard away from her heart, it split into two and struck both of her wrists, pinning them to the wall with a streak of blood flowing from them. Tercero then noticed her nails sharpening into claws.

_"Gah, not enough time."_ He thought to himself,_"and her father will probably show up soon. I must hurry."_ He then grabbed the shackle closest to his right wrist and released it in a green reiatsu,"Gorila de la tierra" Two axes with bone handles and cracked, but sharp, stone edge. He threw the axes with precision that could only come from years of training. Both of the axes lodged themselves on either sides of her neck and head. He remained unthreatened by the strange transformation of the once simple soul reaper. He continued with his release, using the middle shackle on his left arm called,"Tiburón del agua" to make a blue bow staff, which he stuck right at the ground where Kiba stood pinned, freezing her entire lower body with it's element. He then used the last shackle on his left arm called,"Serpiente de la energía" which faded white and formed a whip that he wrapped around her neck with one flick of his wrist, scarring her left eye in the process. Lastly, he faded his final shackle in black reiatsu that formed no weapon, but intead surround his body and gave him exponential strength. He uttered the words, "Lobo de la fuerza."

Just as Tercero was about to take a step towards Kiba, a large shadow towered over him. He looked up to see none other than the large Seventh Squad captain, Sajin Komamura. The wolf-man let out a low growl before speaking,"What the hell have you done to my daughter?"

* * *

**OOOOOOOh cliffhanger. Anyway, thats what I meant by I put my character through hell. By the way I used google translate on these so fyi ITS SPANISH IF THATS NOT OBVIOUS translations:Lion of Fire,Eagle of wind, Gorilla of earth, Shark of water, Snake of energy, Wolf of strength. KK Please review I could use the feedback. BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Upoading two chapters in one day. HOW EPIC! Jk. This one is pretty short and it pretty much just ends hell for my character...for now. I garentee my character will go through hell more than 5 times in this story. Disclaimer:I dont own bleach(Im already tired of saying that) It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_The wolf-man let out a low growl before speaking,"What the hell have you done to my daughter?"_

Tercero simply closed his eyes and used his finger to poke Komamura in the center of his chest. Instantly, Sajin was blasted a good 50 feet away before rolling on the ground and slowing down to a stop. Tercero shouted so he could hear him.

"I'm simply granting her the power she wants and the control she needs. Of course, you never cared about her complaints about her zanpakuto so you wouldn't understand either way."

Komamura growled and stood up as quick as he could, but was too late. He watched as an arrancar, covered in a black aura, walked up to his own daughter, who seemed strangely chaotic, and focused all of his dark reiatsu into one hand and punch her with as much power as the arrancar could create right into her chest, right where the soul chain lies.

All spirit energy surrounding Tercero went into Kiba, and the demon-girl lost consciousness due to the shock of reiatsu entering her body. Afterward, Tercero stepped away and watched as all the weapons glowed their respective color spirit energy and merge their power with the girl. He then noticed the shackles on his arms fade away, and the same shackles forming on Kiba, two on each arm and two around her neck. Then he saw her appearance change as well. Her teeth shrank back, as did her claws, but what really stood out was her shihakusho changed into a white version of a soul reaper uniform without sleeves. He closed his eyes and lightly laughed to himself and spoke,"It is done."

"Care to explain exactly what 'it' is."

Tercero opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by the captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, as well as the Stealth Force, all with their hands gripped around the hilts of their zanpakutos, some sheathed, some not. He smirked under his hollow mask, that just then, broke into several pieces and broke off of his face.

"I've simply transferred to her what is rightfully hers. I was merely the caretaker of that power. My job was to give it to her."

"And who assigned you this so called 'job'?" Sui Feng yelled with her standard strength behind her words.

Tercero paused for a moment, keeping his smirk, and then spoke,"...Lord Aizen"

Just as he uttered the name of his superior, he felt a cold blade against his neck. He looked down and saw a captain with white hair only slightly taller than Kiba. His eyes were as cold as ice as he looked at the arrancar and spoke with venom,"No one is to speak of that man in the Soul Society ever again."

Tercero simply used his finger to move the sword away from his throat and spoke again,"Even if you cut me, you won't be able to kill me...because I'm already dead."

"Just what are you saying?" An annoyed Hisagi shouted.

"I'm saying that all spirit energy I once had has now been inserted into that animal you call a subordinate. I will fade away within a matter of seconds." As if on cue, his hand became dust and his arm began fading as well. Eventually his entire body became dust and Tercero was no more.

"Damn him!" yelled Komamura who was limping over from across the courtyard. Once he got to everyone, they all looked at him, and then to the girl not too far away from them, and then back to him. He looked at them confused, and then asked,"What are you looking at?"

Shinji walked over to Komamura and voiced what everyone, with the exception of Tetsuzaemon, was thinking,"Komamura, who exactly is that girl?"

Komamura sighed and remembered no one other than his own lieutenant has met his daughter. He looked at everyone and spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear," Captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the girl who lies limply against that wall...is my daughter, Kiba Komamura."

As everyone was absorbing the fact that the Squad Seven captain had a daughter that no one knew about, Captain Kurotsuchi approached Komamura.

"If that is your daughter, then why is she in an arrancar's uniform?" This caught everyone's attention and they took another look at Kiba. SHe was indeed in the clad white uniform that would belong to an arrancar. Komamura just replied sternly,"I know that is my daughter, but I also know that the arrancar that just disappeared put something in her that he claimed to be 'rightfully hers'."

All the soul reapers then just looked at the limp body of Sajin's daughter hanging by various weapons against the wall. Finally, Unohana walked passed everyone and towards Kiba.

"If she's really your daughter then she should be a member of the 13 Squads, correct?"

"Yes" Komamura replied.

Unohana looked the girl over and checked her vital signs,"Then it is my job to tend to her wounds. Isane, help me get her out of these weapons.""Yes ma'am"

Just as the Squad Four captain touched one of the red glowing swords, all of the weapon's glowing intensified and their shapes changed from weapons to chains that attached themselves to each of the shackles. Kiba's body then fell forward, but before she hit the ground, Unohana caught he and picked her up bridal-style,"I'll take to the Squad Four relief center immediately. Would you like to come, Captain Komamura?" Said wolf man looked at her daughter with sad eyes, but then regained his stern look and replied,"If I may."

With that, both captains flash stepped away with the injured girl to the relief center.

* * *

**Like I said:short chapter. Alot of my chapters will be short but I just couldn't find a decent breaking point. At first, the last three chapters would have all been one. Now what kind of a story is that? Please Review I will respond to feedback. Seeya next chapter!(Which I will not upload tonight. 2 chapters in one day is enough)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 YAAAAAY. This one doesn't have too much so i'll probably just upload another later today. In the next one(i think), something VERY interesting happens. And for once it's not hell for character. Disclaimer:I dont own bleach Tite Kubo does DONT ARREST** **ME!P.S. I am too lazy to do the whole 'previously' thing anymore so yea**

* * *

When the captains reached the relief center, Unohana took Kiba into one of the rooms while Komamura waited patiently outside of the door. After about 30 minutes, Unohana came back out with a relieved expression.

"Her wounds weren't too bad to begin with considering few of the weapons actually contacted her body. However, she is still asleep and is likely to remain that way for a few days. She took a huge blow to her soul chain, it's a miracle she still possesses spirit energy. But what's important is she will be fine."

Komamura sighed in hearing this news,"Thank you captain Unohana."

Just then, a Hell Butterfly floated by and approached the captains,_"All captains report to Squad One for a captain's meeting immediately."_

Both captains looked at each other and nodded before making their way to Squad One.

* * *

When they arrived, they found that they were the last ones to show up. They took their places in the rows of captains and waited for the Head Captain to start the meeting.

"As we all witnessed, it seems that arrancars may still be out there. It also seems that the one we watched fade away has had contact with Aizen recently, and they have set their sights on Kiba Komamura for reasons that are still unknown. Captain Unohana, what is her condition?"

Unohana cleared her throat before speaking,"She is over all stable for now. As far as I can tell she will be out for a few days, but is surely not going to die."

The Head Captain opened his eyes and thought for a moment. He continued speaking after his long pause,"The arrancar claimed to have transferred all of it's powers to girl. We do not know if that would include memory replacement and cause her to attack us. To prevent any further damage if this happens to be the case, I want one captain to be watching her until she wakes up. That arrancar had immense spirit energy so it's best we be careful around the girl. Captain Komamura, is there anything you'd like to tell us that could useful such as a weak point in her power or fighting style."

Komamura thought about it for a moment,"No sir."

"Sajin, this is a possible emergency situation. Anything that could give us the advantage on the girl, come out with it." The Head Captain commanded.

Komamura sighed and closed his eyes,"You'd think I was kidding around if I told you and the other captains." The Head Captain persisted,"Captain Komamaura, out with it!"

Komamura gave everyone the answer they wanted, but not one they expected,"If you scratch behind her left wolf ear, she'll calm down instantly, right ear and she'll fall to the ground, sometimes asleep."

All the captains looked dumb struck at the serious captains words. Why didn't they think of that? Some of them, like Kenpachi, were trying to suppress a maniacal laugh. Most of them, however, just kept the strait face. The Head Captain just continued,"Captain Komamura, you will have first watch over your daughter. I will send Kyoraku in after a 24-hour period, and then Muguruma, and so on until she wakes up. Any paperwork given to you during that time will be dealt with by your lieutenants. Remember captains, she is the prime suspect of why that arrancar was here. DISMISSED!"

After the captain's meeting, all of the captains went back to their squads, except for Komamura who was going back to Squad Four to watch over his daughter. When he got there, he quietly slid open the slide door and walked in. He closed the door and walked over to one of the chairs meant for visitors. After he settled down, he got a good look at Kiba's condition. Her neck down was wrapped in bandages and there was one bandage covering the the left part of her eye. Another thing that was hard to notice was the shackles still around her wrists and neck. He tried to pull one off of her wrist, but it didn't move from it's place. He looked at the shackles with worry. He didn't know whether they were hurting her or not. He took a long breath to relax his thoughts and waited silently, praying Kiba would wake up.

After about halfway through his watch, the shackles shook on their own, rattling the chains attached to them. Komamura looked up, hoping his daughter had woken up, but she remain motionless, but the shackles began glowing and disappeared, just like the chains usually did. Then the reiatsu particles condensed on one spot next to Kiba. Within moments, they formed a sealed zanpakuto with a red hilt and carved guard. The sheath was white, meaning it would belong to an arrancar. Sajin tried to take away from Kiba's side, but it repelled him with a reiatsu force and prevented him from getting near it. The captain paused, then put his hand down and made a mental note to report this to the Head Captain after his shift. For the rest of his shift, he sat silently until Kyoraku caught him on the verge of sleep and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hey there, it's my turn to watch over the 'mini you'. Kyoraku joked, trying to cheer up the worried captain. Though he still had concern in his eyes,"Hey don't worry, you can trust they upcoming captains to watch over her. You got me, who's trust worthy enough as it is, a vizard, a child-prodigy, and a man with plenty of spirit energy. After that, I can't promise Captain Kurotsuchi won't kidnap her for his 'experiments'."

Komamura's eyes widened, but then settled when he saw Kyoraku laughing,"She should be awake before then. That's four days from now. Ya' wanna hear my worst case scenario for the captains in between."

Komamura grunted and said,"How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

"The worst isn't as bad as it seems, Captain." Kyoraku said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine, what're your 'scenarios'?" Komamura closed his eyes and prepared for the pink clad captain's stories.

Kyoraku took a seat next to him and smiled deviously before speaking,"With me, if she wakes up, Jushiro could walk in to talk and bombard her with candy…" Komamura thought about it, then nodded for Kyoraku to continue,"...with Muguruma and Zaraki, if the spirit energy inside her from the arrancar flares up, they can release theirs and cause an explosion…" Komamura cringed at the image he was getting in his head, but calmed down for the last scenario,"...and well, being the girl's father, I don't think you want to know my last scenario for Captain Hitsugaya."

Komamura opened one eye and looked at Kyoraku questioningly before closing it again and stating,"It can't be worst than the room exploding, so let's hear it."

Kyoraku sighed before looking at the wolfman with his devious smile again,"Worst case scenario, Kiba falls in love with the boy, well, worst case for you that is."

Komamura's eyes shot open at Kyoraku's words, who was looking at him with his devious smile, but eyes that said he was dead serious. He was about to bark an argument against the idea, but heard a shift from the bed. They both stared as Kiba's left ear poked out from beneath her bandages and moved to the side, trying to hear the conversation. Komamura's eye twitched while Kyoraku just laughed himself away. Once he calmed down he looked at the dumbstruck captain and said,"Even when she's asleep or without meeting Hitsugaya, you can tell she's interested."

"Shut up, Kyoraku!" Komamura snapped before standing from his chair and stomping out the door, leaving Kyoraku to his watch over the so called 'dangerous' girl. He laughed to himself at his reaction.

* * *

**Hehe funny Kyoraku. Nothing nerves a father more than a boyfriend canadite. What will happen during the next few watches? Will Kiba wake up? I KNOW! Hehe benifits of prewriting chapters rapidly over 2 weeks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Next chapter, Yay! A quick note to those who read this and have accounts on this website:I would appreciate it if you reviewed this story. I wanna know if you guys like it and also if you have any suggestions. Ok enough rambling on with the chapter. Disclaimer:I do not own bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

The next two shifts, nothing really happened. One day, Kyoraku was sleeping on the job, and the next, Muguruma was staring at Kiba with bloodshot eyes, trying to stay awake. What didn't help was one of his lieutenants bouncing around the room, trying to get him to entertain her. After what felt like a 24-DAY period to Muguruma, the door slid open to reveal the Squad Ten captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, ready for his shift in watching the girl. When Kensei saw him, he tiredly got out of his chair and walked towards the doorway, with Mashiro following asking him to brighten up now that he could leave,"I'm not gonna be happy until I get some sleep. Thank God I have one organized lieutenant."

Mashiro stuck her tongue out at him and whined childishly,"Stop being such a meanie, Kensei!" Said captain grunted and left the room with the green-haired girl on his tail. Once the door closed, Toshiro stood clueless for a moment, then went to sit on the chair by the bed. He thought over what was going on in the Seireitei,_"That bastard Aizen was locked up for 20,000 years in one of the lowest, most guarded prisons in the Soul Society. How can he be in contact with an arrancar, or anyone in that matter? And how did he know about this girl before most of the captains?"_

He was broke out of his thoughts from a shuffling coming from the bed. He looked up and noticed Kiba's eyes squeezing themselves shut and her teeth gritting together. She took a sharp intake of air and opened her eyes wide before pushing herself into a sitting position with her arms supporting her. Then gave a small yell in pain and gripped the side of the bed to keep from focusing on her injuries. She put one hand up to over her unwrapped eye and let out a long sigh to get rid of any other pain she was feeling. She looked between her fingers and saw a figure wearing a captain's haori standing up from the visitor's chair.

"I really don't need this lecture now, Dad." She proclaimed, shutting her eyes once again.

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong captain." Spoke a voice she wasn't familiar with. She turned her head and saw a boy, looking a year or two older than her in a human's perspective, with spiky yet ruffled white hair and a green scarf. His eyes were a deep blue that could be easily mistaken as green and, as she saw earlier, was sporting a captain's haori. After Kiba laid one eye on him, she got butterflies in her stomach for reasons unknown to her, and she could feel blood rushing to her face, but she pressed down on her wrist where an arrow once was to prevent any noticeable changes. She looked him in the eye and asked, "Who the hell are you anyway and why are you watching me while I sleep? What're ya a pervert?"

Not only being called the nickname that has already angered him once before, but the fact that she said it so tauntingly to an officer several ranks above her really made Hitsugaya drop the room temperature a few degrees as an angry habit. Kiba felt the air get chillier and also saw the clearly angry expression on his face, but just shook it off and swung her legs over the side of the bed, noticing a sword was laying next to her. She recognized the red hilt and white sheath as Tercero's zanpakuto, but when she ran her fingers along the sheath, she felt comfort from the sword, instead of the despair and hopelessness from the night she first made contact with the sword. She grabbed the zanpakuto with both of her hands and watched in amazement and the sword changed her hospital clothes into a white version of a sleeveless shihakusho. She got off of the bed and put a hand up to her left eye. She took the bandage from around her head and tied it around her zanpakuto to hang it by her shoulder. When she tried to open her left eye, she had trouble at first, but she didn't know why. She looked at her reflection in the window and saw a four-inch scar across her eye,"Damn that bastard." She swore to herself and opened her left eye, dismissing the pain with anger. After that, she slung her sword over her shoulder and turned around to the captain that has not said or done a thing thus far but watched her from where he stands,"Are you gonna tell me who you are, or are you a mute?"

Toshiro grumbled before speaking,"I am the captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Well then…"Kiba let down her serious face and flashed him a toothy grin,"...I'm Kiba Komamura, nice to meet ya, Toshiro." She exclaimed. Toshiro's eye twitched and his mouth dropped as he struggled to find words that could show authority to this girl, who clearly didn't respect authority as it is. As he got caught in his own struggles, Kiba went on talking while putting her hands behind her head and walking by him,"So if you're a captain, you must have Squad training grounds, right? You mind taking me there so I can train with my zanpakuto. I've tried asking my dad for training time, but he always says no thinking I'm gonna hurt myself. Don't you thi-"

"Wait a minute!" Kiba turned around to see what she thought was a cool-headed captain looking at her with burning hatred.

"What, Toshiro?"

"I am a captain, and as a lower officer you will address me as such." He commanded, thankful that for once he could tower over someone who offended him,"Also, that zanpakuto is that of an arrancar's. No soul reaper should possess one, let alone be able to use it."

Kiba looked at him with eyes that said 'I really don't give a damn' but then said in her standard disobedient tone,"Nah, you look more like a Toshiro than a Hitsugaya." She turned around again,"So, to Squad Ten training grounds?" Toshiro was about to yell to get her attention again but then remembered something:

_"If you scratch behind her left wolf ear, she'll calm down instantly, right ear and she'll fall to the ground, sometimes asleep."_

Toshiro thought it was worth a shot and reached his right hand for the top of her head. When he was about to make contact, his hand was grabbed by another, twisted into a hand lock, and shoved behind his back while he was pushed into a wall.

"So, my dad told the captains my weak point, huh?"

Toshiro tried to push off of the wall but struggled. Whatever that arrancar gave her, made her strength exponentially increase, and even a captain, well…a small one, couldn't break from her hold.

"Let me tell you one thing, Toshiro…"She enunciated his name to annoy him,"...no one has been able to scratch my right ear other than my dad. And anyone who tried, left with a broken hand. Got it?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth, but then smirked. Kiba was puzzled by his confident expression until she felt two fingers of his free hand jab her right in the side. She let out a high yelp and jumped back, almost losing her balance, clutching her side. Toshiro kept his smirk.

"For someone who had a reiatsu filled whip around their throat four days ago, you have a lot of strength."

"So what? I heal quicker than most people. I've never questioned it so I've lived with it."

Toshiro sighed and dropped his smirk,"Look, I know you only recently became a soul reaper, but it's best not to get too overconfident when recooperating."

Kiba was getting irritated at his lecture and acted on impulse. She jumped at him, and the only thought that went through Toshiro's head was,_"It worked!"_

Just as she was about to make contact with him, she felt a small sensation at the top of her head. She stopped all that she was doing and relaxed at the touch. Standing next to her was an accomplished looking Toshiro, scratching behind her left ear. He knew that trying to scratch her ear would result in her going haywire, so he had to catch her off-guard in order to calm her down in the same way he got her mad in the first place. And irritating her with a boring lecture seemed to do the trick.

Kiba wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around her. She closed her eyes and her tail wagged back and forth rapidly. Her tongue flopped out like a dogs would and she even panted like one. All of her senses and muscles relaxed at the touch of whoever was scratching her ear, she even forgot that. This did not lead down to something she would've done if she were in control of herself. Keeping her eyes closed, she nuzzled her head into the shoulder of whoever was scratching her ear. Blushing, Toshiro stopped scratching and paused completely. Kiba then opened her eyes and looked at where she was. Her face turned a deep shade of pink once she registered what she was doing. They locked eyes for a moment, both opened widely, before Kiba tried taking a step back, but Toshiro's hand was still on her head and, due to her movement, brushed against her right wolf ear.

The air caught in Kiba's throat as she lost all feeling in her legs and slipped backwards. When she landed on her back, she let out a painful squeak, but at the same time, accidently kicked Toshiro's legs out from under him on her way down, resulting in him falling forward and landing with his hands on either side of Kiba's head holding himself up, but still hovering over her. Both of their faces grew even more red than before. Kiba quickly put her hands on his chest and pushed him to the side to flop on his back while she stood up and darted for the door shouting,"Seeyalatergottagobye!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! I was laughing my face off writing this chapter. This sparks the relationship that *!^# *&^! *(**

**Hehe can't spoil it. I haven't even actually writen most of the actual relationship stuff. Eh, whatever. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think and any suggestions! I will greatly consider them! See ya guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I woke up way too early this morning and I was bored so I'm uploading a chapter. Disclaimer:I dont own Bleach so DONT ARREST ME! It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

She ran out on all fours and sped out of the relief center and in no direction in particular. She found herself running to Squad Seven, probably as a habit, and tried running quicker to prevent and long lectures from her dad, but all her efforts went to waste when that exact person grabbed Kiba by the tail and made her fall face-first.

"Stop doing that." Kiba snapped at her dad. Of course, her dad just sighed and picked her up and carried her on his shoulder. Kiba just grumbled and stayed still while she was carried into her dad's barracks. Once inside , Komamura put her down and she sat up. He sat down as well, facing her, but she just turned away,"I don't need a lecture or any of that crap."

"I didn't bring you here to lecture you," There was something Kiba didn't expect. It was usually always a lecture or 'words of wisdom' with him, but not today,"I wanted to ask you about your zanpakuto."

Kiba paused then turned back to face her dad. She crossed her arms and said,"Ok, shoot."

"First of all, how do you know exactly that it's yours? You can tell it belonged to that arrancar, right?"

"How do you tell a soul reaper from their zanpakuto? She replied almost instantly,"I've seen plenty of zanpakutos and their masters at the academy, and personally, it was hard to differentiate the two spirit energies, they were almost the same. I don't know how, but my spirit energy right now matches the sword, so I'm assuming it's mine. Any other questions?"

Komamura was surprised to see his daughter in a negative state. Though she usually answered his questions reluctantly, she had her own childish way of doing. Right now, she just seemed grumpy.

"How long ago did you wake up?" Kiba closed her eyes,"That doesn't have to do with my zanpakuto."

Once again, she was just being plain difficult. Luckily, Komamura had grown a tolerance for this when she was younger and just persisted,"Just answer the question." Kiba seemed to calm down and answered,"Like 20 minutes ago or something like that."

Komamura knew there was a reason why she was still slightly grumpy, so his questions continued,"Why were you running so quickly to Squad Seven?"

Kiba's cheeks slightly tinted pink at the thought of what happened, but she shoved it away and grumbled,"No reason."

Komamura had a hunch to what was going on, and asked one last question,"Which captain was there when you woke up?"

Now the memory wouldn't leave Kiba's mind and she couldn't suppress a visible blush and turned her back to her dad,"I-I don't remember." She stuttered out with a crack in her voice, proving she was lying. Before her dad could reply, a Hell Butterfly flew by and told him about a captain's meeting. He stood up and looked back at his daughter who was still staring at the wall.

"Captain's meeting. Be back in a bit." He stated. He heard her mutter an 'ok' and left.

* * *

He flash stepped to the Squad One meeting hall at around the same time as everyone else. They all got in their lines and the Head Captain began the meeting,"I have received word that Kiba Komamura has woken up. Under whose watch did she wake up?"

Everyone looked to the back where Captain Hitsugaya raised his hand, that was lightly wrapped in bandages. Head Captain Yamamoto opened his eyes before closing them again,"Anything to report, Captain Hitsugaya?" Hitsugaya thought about it for a moment, but only wound up having to suppress a small blush,"uh...nothing, Head Captain."

"Ok then, before we end this meeting, would you like to share how you sprained your wrist?"

That's when everyone actually took notice in the bandages on the young captain's right hand. While some people were curious, Komamura thought to himself,_"He tried to scratch her right ear, clearly without success. He's lucky it's a sprain."_ Hitsugaya shook his head, looking down. Captain Yamamoto opened his eyes and spread a devious grin that was mostly covered by his beard. He nodded to Captain Kurotsuchi who walked behind the Head Captain's chair and pulled out a large screen on let out a small chuckle,"My my, we have liar amongst our ranks. You probably forgot that I have surveillance bugs placed all over the Soul Society." Hitsugaya's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. The Squad Twelve captain was going to play a recording of what he was trying to forget. Kurotsuchi brought out a remote and hit the play button before Hitsugaya could attempt a protest.

* * *

**When did captain yamamoto become devious? I think Kyoraku rubbed off on him. Or the other way around? I wrote the next chapter kinda makin up my own rules. In the next chapter, we will meet (spoiler alert)Kiba's zanpakuto(s?). Alot of OOCness in the next chapter. And I made up a rule for captains that I think is the most rediculous but at the same time reasonable rule that was made probably because of Aizen. That's all the spoilers I'm giving away. PLEASE REVIEW! Seeya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm posting so late today guys. I had SOOOOOO much homework. This chapter is a little bigger in my opinion. There is a bit of stuff that would never actually happen, but it had to be there so yea. Enjoy! Disclaimer: My no own Bleach(best grammer ever right?) Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Meanwhile at Squad Seven, Kiba was trying to sleep while she had the chance, but then she heard several voices whispering from outside, or at least she thought so. When she stood up to check the door, she heard a taunting voice from behind her,"Over here." She turned around and saw nothing, then she heard a slightly rougher voice from the ceiling,"Quick! Above you!" Then a bunch of other voices poured in,

"Stop messing with her, you two!"

"I actually thought it was entertaining."

"Your all as irritating as ever."

"Would everyone shut up!"

Kiba just stopped all movement at the other voices and shakily whispered,"W-who are you?"

"Look at that, you've made her delusional."

"You're the one who shouted at us"

"Well, you're the one who opened your big mouth, baby rattle!"

"Is any one of you morons gonna answer her question?"

"I'll do it once you all SHUT UP!"

"..." Silence was all Kiba heard for a few moments until the voice picked up again,"For a better introduction, you should probably go to sleep, Kiba."

"Uh...o-ok then." Kiba sat against the wall and closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

She awoke on a shore that had a wide ocean in front of it. Behind her was a large jungle and woodland forest. She gaped at the scenery before muttering to herself,"Where am I?"

"You're in your inner world. Every soul reaper has one" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw six figures along the shore. A gorilla with green fur on it's limbs, an eagle with golden edged wings, a lion with a mane that was colored red and orange to look like fire, a shark in the water with deep blue markings along his body, a white cobra with a rattle at the end of his tail, and a large, black wolf with a white under belly, all with spiked collars, tight around their necks.

"Now for a proper introduction…" The wolf said"over there is Gorila(Devil:not spelled wrong, just spanish), next is Águila, then León, Tiburón, Serpiente, and my name is Lobo. Anymore questions?"

Kiba wondered how they forgot a really important yet unanswered question, so she asked,"Ok, so I know your names, but who are you guys?"

Gorila spoke up,"We're that sword on your back, dumbass!"

"Calm down, Gorila. This is her first time meeting us." The eagle spoke to the gorilla beside him in an Australian accent(Devil:I felt like it). Then the snake slithered over to Kiba and said,"Águila's right. Plus, she's better than that animal abuser. Just look at what he did to her eye using my whip."

Kiba put her hand up to her eye to feel the scar left by Tercero. She still had questions but was interrupted by Lobo.

"We have summoned you here to teach you how to wield our powers. The collors around our necks limit us to only give you power if you call us. If you can master using our weapons, you can remove the shackles from us and release our power by merely thinking about it. Now is a perfect time to start since your father just went off to a meeting. But just a warning, you will have trouble with the half of the elements that don't connect with you. For example, you are aggressive, overly emotional, and a ditz at kido, which means you'll struggle with Águila, Tiburón, and Serpiente. The rest of us you should be fine with. Alright, any other questions, Kiba?"

Lobo turned to his wielder and was confused when he saw steam flying out of her ears, trying to suppress pure anger,"What?" Lobo asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'OVERLY EMOTIONAL' YOU JUDGEMENTAL CANINE? AND I'M YOUR WIELDER, SHOULDN'T YOU CALL ME MISTRESS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

The black wolf remained unfazed by her sudden rage. He just sighed and said,"We take after you, Kiba, and since you show no respect to authority, we don't have to either. I mean, just this morning, the first thing you called a captain was 'pervert'"

Kiba stopped her rampage and just stood with wide eyes and a face that struggled to keep normal color. Lobo took advantage and put salt on the wounds,"And for overly emotional, all it took was reaching his hand towards your ear for you to attack him full force, and then calmed down immediately when he achieved in scratching your weak spot."

Kiba couldn't suppress a blush at the memory anymore and turned away from all of her zanpakuto. Once she turned around, she heard Águila chirp up,"Wow León, you were right! As soon as Lobo talked about it, she breaks under that memory no matter what!"

"Shut it!" Kiba yelled, pretty much whining to her own zanpakuto. She kept her back to them and didn't hear pawsteps from behind her. Then, she was knocked off of her feet and held by the back of her shihakusho. She looked up and saw the fiery lion carrying her in his jaws. She squirmed around aimlessly in a wasted effort to get free while screaming constantly,"HEY, LET ME GO! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS! FOR A ZANPAKUTO, YOU SURE SEEM TO BE TAKING MORE CONTROL THAN YOU SHOULD!

The lion just rolled his eyes at her and kept dragging her into the forest. Even though his element represented powerful emotion, he didn't use it as much as she did. He dragged her to the center of the jungle and dropped her on a patch of dirt surrounded by vegetation and looked her in the eyes before speaking,"If ya wanna train, you might wanna wake up sometime soon."

"Huh?" was all Kiba could make out before the large lion head-butted her, forcing her awake. Kiba rubbed her head and thought to her inner world,_"Well, that wasn't very nice."_

"Like Lobo said, we take after our wielder."

_"Shut up, Hothead!"_

"Hey look, it's Toshiro!"

"WHERE?!" Kiba shouted before hiding behind her dad's coffee table. She heard a cat laugh from inside her head and growled and the constant taunting, which picked up after he stopped laughing,"Wow! You're in you dad's private living quarters and you still freak out if I even say his name!" Kiba heard more laughter before walking out the door.

_"Anyways, when you're done laughing like the Cheshire Cat, mind telling me where I'm going to train?"_

The lion responded,"Jeez, give me some credit. That was hilarious! Anyway, there's a forest behind Squad One. There's a river not to far from the edge. If we train using fire there, there shouldn't be too much damage."

Kiba pondered on it for a moment,_"Wait, what if the captain's meeting hears me?"_

"What, ya' scared to see your 'boyfriend'?"

_"I SAID SHUT IT!"_

The lion sighed,"Hey, take a joke. Lobo was right, you are overly emotional. Anyway, as long as you focus on your training, they shouldn't be able to hear it. Trust me."

Kiba started using flash step towards Squad One, deciding to trust the cat of fire for the sake of training. When she got to the forest, she saw the river just up ahead and ran on all fours the rest of the way, masking her spirit energy to keep the captains from noticing. When she got to the riverbank, León began instructing her.

"Ok, first things first, release your zanpakuto. Take it out and grab the blade with your hand. Because your reiatsu is the same as it, you won't get cut." Kiba did as she was told until León kept speaking,"Do you remember your chant to release it?" Kiba thought for a second until she had a faded idea of what it was,"Wasn't it like 'Howl at the blood-red moon, Chupacabra?"

At Kiba's correct guess, spirit energy burst from where she gripped her sword and wrapped around her arms and neck. After a moment of circling her arms and neck, they formed the shackles with chains that came with the release. León kept going with his instructions,"Now on your right arm, grab thechain on the farthest shackle from your wrist and call my name, León de Fuego."

"Uh...ok." She did as she was told and spoke the name of her current mentor with the chain in her fist. The chain faded from her grasp into red reiatsu and formed the swords that Tercero had when they first met. "Good work for a newbie" Leóm stated. "HEY!"

"Ok calm down, Kiba. Next you'll have to merge with my swords. Tercero was unable to do this, and as a result had to call our names to summon us. If you merge with our weapons, not only will you be able to summon us via thought, but you will also be able to manipulate the element that the weapon uses. To merge with my swords, you will have to embrace any strong or passionate emotions. Fire is untameable, like emotions, but if we embrace our deepest passions, we can control our inner flame that stirs emotion inside of us." León finished and took in a calming breath. Kiba rolled her eyes and replied,"Thanks for the 'words of wisdom'. You sound like my dad."

"I'll consider that a compliment since your dad is a captain and I'm the zanpakuto of an unranked officer." León retorted calmly, then said"Now, before we start, let's get two basic emotions. Tell me something you hate." The first thing Kiba thought was ,'You' but stopped that once León told her he could hear her thoughts.

_"Ok, I really hate Tercero, for one thing. All confident like he knew he could beat me as soon as he saw me."_ León sighed,"He did beat you. However, I will except that considering the state you went into after he shot you in the wrists with those arrows."

Kiba's faced turned confused and talked back to the lion that lay in her mind,_"What are you talking about? I fell unconscious after that."_ She got no response for a while until León said, "Nevermind then, so now tell me something you love. Hint, it has white hair."

Kiba instantly turned red in anger and embarrassment and was about to curse out the lion, but remembered if anyone heard her, she would look weird screaming at nothing visible. So she just closed her eyes and thought angrily to the lion,_"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE TEASING ME ABOUT THAT! ARE YOU EVER GOING TO LET ME LIVE THAT DOWN?!"_

León laughed and spoke again," No I won't and don't try to hide it from me. Fire means passion and emotion. Because of that, I get access to all of your deepest emotions for anything. I know that you felt nervous once you first saw the guy. Just admit it! Trust me, it'll make merging with my blades a lot easier."

Kiba growled at the ever so annoying laughing lion in her mind. She calmed down enough to think without yelling,_"I won't admit it because it's not true, not quit poking in my personal life and show how to merge with these things."_

The laughing stopped and León spoke in a serious voice again,"Sorry. Can't do it unless you have two emotions to embrace. There are two swords, so you need two emotions to fuel the merge. If you can't find one more, then it's a waste of time to try."

Kiba wasn't one to give up something if she just started it, so she just shouted again in her thoughts,"Just you wait! I'll merge with your swords with nothing but hatred! I've hated a lot of things over my life! This will be easy!"

The flame represent sighed and spoke,"Ok then, but I warned you not to when you go down in your own flames, right?"

"Sure whatever, just tell me how to start it."

* * *

Not too far away, the captains were all focused on a screen brought out by Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi smiled wide before saying,"You know the code, Captain Hitsugaya. If a captain lies about anything and I catch them on recording, all of the captains get to watch what really happened. Do you remember when Captain Kyoraku didn't turn in his paperwork and said he was busy all week? We got to watch a 20 minute video of him drinking and sleeping. So let's see what your truth is."

Said young captain's eyes went wide as he turned his foot to run, not wanting to see what happened from another view. Just as he was about to dart, Kyoraku grabbed his scarf and kept him where he was,"Don't even try it, they'll just bring you back to watch it." The pink clad captain whispered. Having had this happen to him before, Kyoraku knew trying to run was pointless.

Kurotsuchi turned on the screen with his remote and stepped to the side to watch the film himself. The video started with when Kiba was still unconscious. Then she darted up. While the captains watched, Hitsugaya was thankful the sound was off.

"Hey wait, pause for a minute." Ukitake commanded, and Kurotsuchi reluctantly did so. Ukitake turned to Toshiro and asked,"What did she call you to make you look so mad?" He smiled, but was clearly trying to suppress a laugh. Toshiro looked to the screen to see it was still just a moment after she had woken up. His blood boiled at the memory of what she did refer to him as at first,

_"Who the hell are you anyway and why are you watching me while I sleep? What're ya a pervert?"_

He grumbled and looked away from Ukitake while Kenpachi spoke up,"My money's on shrimp." Toshiro closed his eyes as everyone else played along in the guessing game.

Kyoraku tipped his hat up,"Nah. I think she referred to him with his first name." Toshiro grumbled again. Though she did do that, it didn't bother him as much as…

"Pervert. It was definitely pervert,"Shinji stated,"Hiyori called him that during the Winter War and nearly started a 'War of the Midgets'."

Most of the captains laughed at it while Toshiro turned his head away from everybody. Even though he got it right, Hitsugaya would never admit it.

Kurotsuchi continued the video and everyone's attention went back to it. The room was silent up until the part where she walked right past him and he reached his arm out, resulting in setting off the anger trigger on the wolf-girl. Kurotsuchi paused on the shot of Kiba pinning Toshiro against the wall,"And this is where most of the lies come out," he started,"First of all, Captain Hitsugaya said there was nothing to report while anger spikes and enough strength to pin down a captain, though a small one, to a wall or sprain a ligament with ease."

Komamura sighed,"I knew it." while everyone else just connected the dots to the prodigy's wrapped hand,"Now even though your lies are through, the real punishment is watching the rest of the video." Kurotsuchi said and hit the play button. After a few seconds, everyone laughed at a captain using what's called a 'taser' as a last resort. Then they all waited for Kiba to jump at Toshiro to see what he was really embarrassed about admitting. But just as they were about to find out, they heard an explosion off in the distance. Most people looked up and at the other captains until they heard a scream and looked up quick enough to watch something fall through the roof and land on the screen, crushing it and ending the presentation.

When the dust cleared, they saw none other than the time bomb of anger they were just watching on the smashed screen, on her back in a crater in the floor, pushing herself upright with her sword holding hands..

Kiba looked up at everyone before chuckling sheepishly and saying,"Oops, hehe…"

Silence followed and Kiba's guilty grin dropped. She was waiting for someone to yell at her but no one was stepping up. She thought about how she got in that position:

_"Here's what to do. First you must completely accept your anger towards whatever your picking. Then, exchange that anger for spirit energy and output in from your hands into the swords. They will glow red from the tip and make their way down to the hilt until it reaches your hands and completely merges with you." León explained._

_"Ok, simple enough. Any tips? Kiba asked._

_"Stay focused the entire time. If your mind is off for even an instant, your blades will spark and...well, you'll find out if you lose focus." León stated. He knew that anger alone wouldn't fuel the blades enough to merge, but he wanted to see her reaction when he gets to say 'I told you so'._

_Kiba took a stance with one foot behind her for balance. She took in a breath and sharply breathed out in anger. Her swords began glowing from the tips and slowly filled with anger produced spirit energy. Once she was half way through both of her blades, she started struggling to keep filling them. León knew she was at her limit for anger and wouldn't get anywhere from there, so he had to think of a way to make her lose focus so she could stop wasting energy. And he knew just how._

_"Hey look, Toshiro's comin'!"_

_"Huh-" was all Kiba got out before she saw her blades spark and cause an explosion right in front of her, launching her into the air at an angle towards the Squad One meeting room._

Kiba made a mental note to murder the smartass lion, but was broken from her thoughts when a high, screechy voice started yelling at her.

"Damn you mutt! You just ruined my personal property! You will pay for what you have done!" Kiba looked up to a black face with white stripes and some sort of gold headset. She just looked at him in the eye, unfazed by his accusation or threat, and just asked flatly,"What is a screen doing at a captain's meeting anyway? Don't you guys just talk through problems without visual aid?"

Komamura looked down and closed his eyes. His daughter never learns what 'authority' means. Back to Kiba, Kurotsuchi seemed even madder than before, but then looked like he had an idea and calmed down,"Actually, it's funny you ask that. Soi Feng, do you mind…you know." He said to his fellow captain while flicking his finger at Kiba. The Squad Two captain rolled her eyes, but reached behind her and pulled her sword out slightly. Then, all around Kiba, three fighters in all black started appearing around her. Two grabbed one foot and arm each while the last one covered her mouth to muffle out speach.

"Soi Feng…" Komamura growled in a warning.

"Don't stress it!" Soi Feng snapped,"They're not going to kill her, just hold her still for now. It's a small punishment for interrupting a captain's meeting." Komamura stubbornly dropped his growl and just grunted and looked down again.

Kurotsuchi kept his eyes on the struggling girl, "Move her somewhere she can see the screen clearly. I want her to be involved in this meeting for a few more minutes." The ninja-like people did as told, even if not by their commander. Rose broke the silence that had fallen once again,"Captain Kurotsuchi, if the screen is smashed, why would she need to see it?"

The mad scientist darted behind the Head Captain's chair and pulled out another screen. Most people stared dumbstruck by the fact that he had brought another. The rest, being Toshiro and Kiba, struggled from either skilled ninjas or the Squad Eight captain. Kurotsuchi hit the play button on his remote and the screen continued from where the broken one left off. Kiba jumped at Toshiro and he managed to scratch her weak spot. About half of the captains laughed at Kiba's truly dog-like behavior, up until she nuzzled into his shoulder and the entire room erupted in laughter, other than the two on screen. Toshiro was choking himself from trying to run away from Kyoraku's grip on his scarf, while Kiba aimlessly flailed around and yelled out curse words muffled by one guy's hand. But then, Kiba had an idea. She stopped moving and thought to her inner world,_"Hey León, embarrassment is an emotion, right?"_

"You got it, Kiba!"

Kiba silently prayed and hope that she could end the video before it got too embarrassing. The stealth force was 'so smart' that they didn't take her swords from her. She elbowed the officers holding her arms and jumped from the grips on her feet. She focused her anger of Kurotsuchi and her embarrassment of the video into spirit energy. This filled her blades almost instantly and the merge was complete. She crossed her arms and swung her blades downwards to uncross them and send an 'X' of fire towards the screen right at the part where she fell. Luckily, no one saw what happened after that. Everyone looked to the back to see Kiba breathing hard. But what they really took notice in was black, fingerless, leather gloves that extended down her forearms with a fire emblem on the back the hands and small but thick spikes on the knuckles. Her wolf tail and ears also changed colors from black to red and orange, like León's mane. Kiba looked at her gloves and tail and smirked, knowing she was done with fire training for now. And then dropped her smirk once she saw that she caused even more damage than before, looking at the 'X' shaped hole in the wall behind where the screen used to be, several soul reapers trying to put out the fire. She didn't even bother trying the innocent act. She knew she was in trouble and was going to get some form of punishment, probably from her dad instead of the Head Captain. But at least they weren't gossiping about the video. She resealed her blades directly to sword form and put it in it's sheath. Once she was unarmed, her gloves dissolved and her ears and tail went back to normal. She stood in the back where everyone could see her, and that wasn't where she wanted to stay. She was about to turn and bolt, but stopped at a booming voice.

"So, Kiba Komamura, your zanpakuto is a dual wield fire type?" The Head Captain asked. Kiba wondered what to say, but her mind then filled with her six 'new friends',

"_Say NO! the rest of us are here as well."_

_"Yea we're important too!_

_"She can't do that idiots, they'll confiscate us and give us to that weird scientist."_

_"Kiba, let them think we are fire for the time being. We can do the rest of the training during the night."_

_"Just say YES!_

Kiba flinched slightly at the animals yelling in her head, but then regained her composure and looked the Head Captain in the eye. Hopefully, years of lying to her dad paid off.

"Yea, it's a fire type." She said flatly. Voices hollered in her head, either agreeing or disagreeing and she wished she could shut them off some how. The Head Captain spoke again,"Captain Komamura, you may take your daughter and leave." The captain that had remained silent thus far walked towards the door. Once he got to Kiba, he lifted his hand and flicked behind her right ear. She instantly fell asleep and as she fell, her dad scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. Then he left without another word. The Head Captain spoke to the rest of the captains,"Thankfully, only the fire energy of the arrancar's zanpakuto entered her body. We should be able to let her be for that, this meeting is DISMISSED!"

* * *

**I love Kiba's zanpakuto! I will get more in depth with each animals abilities as we go along. PLEASE REVIEW! I dont get many reviews and I'd really appreciate some feedback. Sorry for the late chapter. Gotta go, Bleach is on tonight :3!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo! Posting a chapter on time today! Yesterday was a little off but bear with me. Before reading this chapter I would like to tell you that I'm not very good at fight scenes. Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.**

* * *

Back with Kiba, she was still sound asleep when her dad brought her home. Komamura placed her down on her bed and went to his desk to do some paperwork. After a few hours, it became dark and he went to sleep as well. Once he was asleep, Kiba opened one eye to check and then stood up. She tip toed to the door, careful not to be heard, and left without a sound. Once outside, she let out a sigh and flash stepped back to the river bank where she trained with fire. On her way, her zanpakuto talked to her.

"Nice work mastering fire, Kiba! León's been prancing around showing off his collarless neck and bragging. The next one will be water, which you will struggle with. Since fire is great emotions, water is no emotion during a grave situation." Lobo explained,"Here's the issue. In order to put yourself in a grave situation, you will have to find someone with alot of spirit energy to fight. But because you told everyone your zanpakuto is a fire type, that can be difficult." Kiba arrived at the river bank at the end of his explanation, then started an argument like always.

_"Wait a minute. Why can't I just like hand over a cliff or fight a bear or something?"_ She asked in a defiant tone, trying to get out of being proven a liar,"If you do that, then you won't feel an actual sense of danger. If you fought someone like Kenpachi Zaraki however, you'll probably die. You need someone powerful, but not too powerful."

Kiba was about to talk back but was interrupted by a crash near by. She heard Lobo say,"I'm turning it over to Tiburón now. Good luck! You'll need it." If Kiba was paying attention, she would have cursed him out, but instead, followed the sound of the crash. She ran through the forest until she came upon a treeless area with a huge cave opening. The crashing continued and was loudest here, so she decided to go in. Just as she approached the opening, a large spike popped out and nearly took her head off. Luckily, Kiba dropped to the ground once she heard something coming towards her. After further inspection of the spike, she found it was ice. She heard the level headed shark speak,"Another ice user could be helpful with water training. Go see who it is.".

Kiba sat up and talked back sarcastically, outloud this time,"Yea, cause I love people who try to take my head off."

"Who are you talking to?" a voice said from the darkness. Kiba looked up and and saw none other than Toshiro at the cave opening. The only difference was Ice wings and a tail coming from his back. Tiburón spoke in her mind,"Your words, not mine." Kiba thought to the shark,_"Sometimes, I feel like you're all trying to set me up for disaster!"_

Kiba broke out of her thoughts when Toshiro put his hand out to her. She hesitated, but eventually took his hand and stood up. After a long period of silence, Toshiro asked,"What are you doing out here this late anyway?"

Kiba crossed her arms and turned to the side, resorting to being childish as always,"What about you, huh? And what's with the wings?"

While Kiba is being childish, Toshiro stays calm,"I'm training with my Bankai and you still haven't given me an answer."

Tiburón cut in and said,"Look at that, level headed in any situation. He surely knows his element. Just ask for his help already."

_"How about when hell freezes over!"_ Kiba thought back and all the shark said was,"If you insist."

Toshiro snapped his fingers in front Kiba's eyes and Kiba stopped staring off to the side. She tired to think of an alibi for coming out to a forest in the middle of the night,"I'm training with my zanpakuto. I just released today if you remember and I kinda need some practice." She said, scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepishly. She heard a sigh in her head and then, "It's just a boy. Can't you talk like you didn't do something treasonous?"_ "Shut it!"_

Toshiro snapped in front of her eyes once again and asked,"Why do you keep zoning out?" Kiba didn't have an answer for that and her water zanpakuto left her to fend for herself. So she just said,"Bad habit." with a sigh.

There was silence again and Toshiro broke it,"If you want some help, I was taught that going against your opposing element helps when mastering shikai."

Kiba looked back up at him and then agreed with a nod of her head. Toshiro turned around and walked back into the cave with Kiba following. When Kiba got a good look at the inside of the cave, she noticed almost all of it was lined in ice.

"What the hell did the cave ever do to you?" Kiba asked sarcastically. She laughed a little until she saw Toshiro tense and stop walking. Kiba stopped too, then whispered,"Sorry." to the captain. He let out a breath before speaking.

"It's alright." He turned to face her,"So, are you going to release your Shikai?"

"Oh, yea just give me a minute." Kiba said before taking out her zanpakuto and grabbing it's blade. Tiburón invaded her thoughts before she could release it.

"As soon as you release your sword, think 'fire' as soon as possible to prevent suspicion. Remember, he's still a captain. It's best if you could just fight him to see how an ice/water user fights. Otherwise, he'll let all other captains know you have a multi element zanpakuto and we'll be sealed away."

Kiba didn't respond, knowing Toshiro has already noticed two hesitations. One more and he would start asking questions she'd hesitate to answer. She released some spirit energy for show and so he wouldn't see her use two releases. She clenched her sword tighter and said her chant,

"Howl at the blood-red moon, Chupacabra!" And with that, she released more spirit energy to keep cover and quickly called on her feline friend for his power, which happened without the need for her to speak. Her swords illuminated in the dark cave and her gloves appeared. Her wolf features also changed color again.

Tiburón spoke again,"You know what you must do, right? Try and stay calm during this training session and we can focus on merging later. We can't risk him seeing anymo-"

_"Shut it already! I get it"_ Kiba yelled in her mind. Once her spirit energy cleared, she focused fully on her fight. Though it was training, she wasn't going to hold back against a captain in his Bankai. She took her stance and used flash step to appear right behind him. She brought one sword up and brought it down to land on his shoulder, but was blocked by his wing,"I don't recommend releasing that much reiatsu before a battle. Otherwise, your opponent will recognize it no matter how fast you move." Toshiro stated calmly, not noticing Kiba put her other sword under his wing. Kiba pushed her swords deeper into the ice,"And I don't recommend underestimating me." Kiba replied before turning and slamming him into the ground with whatever strength she could muster, with some help from her six oversized pets, who didn't like the idea of losing to what they considered an arrogant captain.

Kiba took a few steps back from the dust cloud and waited. Her ears twitched and she ducked when icicles came flying from the cloud. She heard chuckling from inside the cloud of dust, now clearing, and saw a smirk on Toshiro's face.

"So, you're not gonna hold back, eh." He said then paused before continuing,"Then I won't either." He raised his blade and slashed it down to release an ice dragon at Kiba. Her eyes widened and she put her swords in front of her to block, but the dragon still pushed her back. She gritted her teeth and tried emitting fire from her swords, but the dragon didn't budge. She flash stepped to the side and the dragon crashed into the wall, leaving a crater with ice spiking out of it. She breathed heavily and Tiburón advised,"Don't get too cocky or excited. Remember, keep calm."

Kiba ignored the shark completely and moved out of the way of another raging dragon. She fled further into the cave to find cover, but the dragons were latched on to her reiatsu. She turned to face one, but got hit head on. The dragon took her in it's jaws, causing her to drop her swords, and smashed her into a wall, freezing her body to it, but leaving her head unfrozen. With the spikes on her knuckles, she summoned small fireballs and melted the ice around her enough to free her hands, and eventually the rest of her body. She looked at her blades, seeing they were too far away to get quickly. Kiba watched as another dragon flew to the top of the cave and made a nose dive for her. She was about to freak out when she had an idea, she dissolved her blades and brought them back to her shackles. She heard angry yells in her head.

_"You idiot, what if he sees you!"_

_"Move out of the way. _

_"Do ya wanna die?"_

_"At least show some form of defence like a Kido or something!"_

Kiba ignored them and clenched the middle chain on her left arm. She stared emotionless at the incoming dragon. Then murmured slowly,"Tiburón del Agua."

The chain faded and remade itself as a deep blue staff. She put the staff in front of her and spun it as fast as she could, creating a shield of water. When the dragon contacted the shield, ice and water flew everywhere. Kiba was slowly sliding backwards, but held back every ounce of fear and anger. Her staff began to glow brighter and brighter until eventually it was at it's peak. The staff emitted a small explosion, destroying the rest of the dragon and sending Kiba back into the wall. She fell off and used her staff for support. She looked at the staff. It had become a then looked at her arms, which were covered in blue markings that matched the ones on Tiburón. She looked at her tail and saw it had changed to the same blue as her trident, but with a turquoise tint to it. Her ears were the same and her eyes were outlined in blue as well. She took a step forward, keeping weight on her weapon, and made her way over to her training partner. She heard footsteps and saw him coming into view. Just as she was about to say something, her zanpakuto interrupted her.

_"Dumbass! Seal your sword already! You're busted for sure!"_

Kiba remembered that her trident was still out, as well as her new appearance, and lifted her trident to seal it, but lost her balance and fell forward. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, but instead stopped short and landed on something warm. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Toshiro had caught her and she was resting on his chest. She looked back down and blushed slightly before feeling a rush of fatigue came over her, and she fell asleep, still in his arms.

Toshiro nudged her, trying to get her to stand up again until he heard a faint snore. He sighed and picked her up bridal-style. He walked back to the cave opening and set her down near the edge of the cave. He sat next to her and waited for her to wake up, because when she did, she would give him an explanation.

* * *

**Woot! She now has a trident! I should have made it a trident to begin with. Hope you liked this chapter and please review. Seeya guys tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Next chapter as always. Just a little note:I'm in a big writers block in my prewriting(Spoiler:it's about Kiba's past) and because my posting chapters might catch up with me before I'm prepared I might not post as often until I get through this writer's block. It's not too big, I have the idea I just need to type it. Ok on to the :I dont own Bleach for the umpteenth time. Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

About an hour latter, Kiba's eyes fluttered open to the darkness of the cave. She still had her trident clenched tightly in her hand, so she sealed it back and laid it on the ground. She used her arms to push herself up and look at her surroundings. She turned to her left and saw Toshiro, lightly asleep. She had to admit, he looked peaceful in his sleep, but she had to wake him up. She scooted over and nudged him lightly in the shoulder. When she got no response, she tried again and earned a slight mumble from him. After two failed attempts, Kiba just punched him in the stomach and he pops right out of slumber, clutching his stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked. Kiba just said flatly,"You weren't waking up, and I lost patience." Toshiro growled slightly and sat up straight. Once he was able to push back the pain in his stomach, he looked back at Kiba and asked,"So, what was with the trident?"

Kiba's eyes widened when he asked, and she remembered her trident was out the entire time she was sleeping. Her little voices came back to give her a headache.

"Now you've done it! He saw another element!"

"And it was opposite to your cover element! What the hell were you thinking!

_"Just shut up and help me find an excuse!"_

Lobo then shushed all of the others and advised,"Tell him the truth. You're not going to run away from this with lies so easily."

On the outside Kiba scratched her head, still thinking, but then decided Lobo was right.

_"Hey! How come only Lobo ever tries to save my ass?"_ She asked before ignoring any response. She turned back to Toshiro, thinking of a way to tell him. She decided to come out with whatever she could, but first she had to make sure of something,"Ok, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell the other captains." Toshiro looked at her, unsure whether to lie to get information, or the other way around. He eventually just nodded and waited for her explanation.

Kiba took in a deep breath and let it out. She grabbed her sword from beside her and put in front of her. She started with what Tercero told her,"When I first fought Tercero, he told me that he was just a body designed to carry these powers for a short time. He also said that it was forged with the combined powers of six Vasto Lorde hollows, each was a master at a certain element or power. I don't know what Tercero did, but he broke the sword's connection with him and latched it on to me. So in other words, I can summon six different weapons that represent a different zanpakuto type. The only problem right now is, I have to follow certain qualifications in order to completely unlock the power of my zanpakuto, and the dragon flying at me met those qualifications for a trcky element, so I used it when I had the chance."  
She explained the gist of it, and hopefully Toshiro didn't need anymore explanation. He nodded his head and leaned against the wall. After that Kiba stated,"Ok, my turn to ask a question." Toshiro sat up straight and looked to her, waiting for her question,"Why was the entire captain's meeting watching that video?"

Toshiro sighed. He started his own explanation,"A law made for captains is if someone lies at a meeting, and the Squad Twelve captain can catch the truth on video, everyone gets to watch it."

This gave Kiba another question, "Whad'ya lie about?" Toshiro pondered on whether to tell her or not, considering his lie was reporting nothing on the person he was talking about. While he thought about it, Kiba noticed his hesitation and scooted closer and snapping in front of his eyes, mocking his actions from earlier, and getting his attention back to her. He still didn't answer her question, but before he could give an excuse, Kiba interrupted innocently,"It's ok if you don't wanna tell me. If it's between you and the other captains then I have no business in it."

This put Toshiro's mind at ease. He didn't have lie or make up an excuse about it. He laid back against the wall and closed his eyes, but the silence was broken when he heard a slight shift from movement. He opened his eyes and saw Kiba staring blankly out the opening in the cave from a new spot. She started slowly walking towards the opening on all fours, and tried to walk normally, but fell back to her hands and knees halfway up. Once she got outside, she shat on her knees, looked up at the sky, and sniffed. Toshiro followed her out, walking normally of course, and followed her eyes to the sky. It was a full moon.

"I'm assuming you like full moons." Toshiro asked. He was curious about how much of Kiba was actually a wolf. He heard her sniff again and looked at her face. She was lightly crying from her right eye. Her left eye had closed so tears wouldn't get into her scar. Toshiro sat down next to her and she turned her head away from the sky.

"What's the matter?" Toshiro asked lightly (Watch episode 230 to hear what this sounds like)

Kiba whipped her eye and let out a calming breath that didn't work to well. She was about to speak when another rush of tears came from both eyes and she put her head in her lap and hugged herself. Any tears that came from her left eye turned into blood from her scar and stained her white shihakusho. Toshiro saw her shiver violently and noticed her shihakusho was sleeveless. Also she had just come out of an ice covered cave into the cold night. He took off his haori and draped it over her shoulders. Her shivering calmed down but still continued. Toshiro wondered what else he could do to keep her from shivering, until he felt a small pinch in the back of his neck and fell to the ground unconscious. Kiba looked up from her sobs and nudged him in the shoulder. After no response, she looked at the back of his neck, where a small dart was impaled into his skin. She pulled it out and sniffed the liquid dripping from the needle,_"It's poison. Be careful."_ She heard Serpiente warn. She heard incoming projectiles from over her. She grabbed Toshiro and flash stepped back into the cave. After putting him down and leaving his haori with him, she flashed back out to see her attacker. She saw two teenage looking girls in white clothing with short black hair and parts of bone shaped like tear drops under their eyes. The only difference was the numbers tattooed on their necks.

"More arrancars." Kiba whispered to herself, and was confirmed correct by smirks on the girls faces.

"That's correct," The one to the right said tauntingly,"I am Élite Espada number 4, Cuarta and this is Élite Espada number 5, Quinta. We have been sent to test your abilities with the power Tercero gave you."

The other girl spoke once her partner had finished,"Your lucky you took that dart of ours out of your friends neck before he received a lethal dose. But we can't promise you can do the same for yourself."

Both arrancars brought pipes made of bone to their mouths and blew out a flurry of poisonous darts towards Kiba. She flash stepped out of the darts range and onto a tree behind the arrancars. She reached for her sword but then remembered,_"I left it in the cave!"_

During her sudden realization, Quinta had managed to shoot a dart at Kiba's neck that she was only able to dodge enough not to get impaled by it, but it still scraped her skin. She lost her balance on the tree and fell through the branches to the ground and landing on her back. She stood up with some difficulty as the arrancars jumped down and landed expertly on their feet. They smirked at Kiba's condition and Quinta spoke up,"That wasn't a knockout dart like your friend's. That was a reiatsu output dart. In a few minutes, all of your reiatsu will have come out of that scratch in your neck,"she paused for a moment,"and then the real fight can begin."

Kiba's head snapped up. What did they mean by that? Without her reiatsu, she would no longer be a soul reaper and would die instantly if she fought with them head on. Her thoughts were interrupted by the laughing arrancars. Cuarta spoke when they finished laughing.

"You see, we never had any intention to fight you. We have always been after something else. Something that Tercero should have completely awakened but was pushed back by your zanpakuto. What we have been after this entire time...is your true self." She stated tauntingly, keeping a smirk on her face.

Kiba's mind swirled with questions they were not answering, but she heard her zanpakuto and directed her attention to them.

"Don't listen to them Kiba!" yelled León,"You're going to be fine! We're using our reiatsu to counteract the poison!"

_"What the hell are they talking about? What are you guys talking about?"_ Kiba asked her questions but got no answer. She heard her zanpakuto communicating with each other,

"How close is it to coming out?!"

"Almost there. Can we hold out much longer?"

"I'm not sure. Just don't stoop releasing spirit energy or it will surely make an unwanted appearance!"

"Wait a minute! Where's Lobo?"

Kiba tried to stay standing but fell in weakness. She was fading in and out of consciousness and her eyes started turning red. She felt a pain in her mouth and yelled out in pain as her teeth grew into fangs. She tried to focus on the ground to numb the pain, but saw her fingernails growing and let out another painful scream. She couldn't take it anymore, but her zanpakuto protested.

"Don't you dare give up on us Kiba! We have kept this thing suppressed up until now, we WILL keep it that way."

_"I...can't...stay...awake."_ Kiba was now having trouble even communicating with her own zanpakuto. She heard her zanpakuto yell some more, but it became inaudible. Eventually, Kiba gave in to the darkness clouding her mind.

Though Kiba had lost consciousness, she looked completely functional on the outside. All attempts of yelling threats turned into slurred barks and growls. Her muscle mass started growing and her human ears had turned to nothing. After all of this, the thing flash stepped out of view of the arrancars. They turned and looked in every direction, unable to sense reiatsu because Kiba's body was drained of it. Then Quinta was taken down by something. When Cuarta turned around, she saw a huge amount of blood coming from her partner's shoulder and chest. Even though she was prepared for this, it turned out stronger than she had anticipated. Cuarta decided to get out of dodge and used Sonido to make a quick escape.

When she left, red eyes pierced through the darkness, and an oversized black wolf came out. It growled relentlessly, not knowing where it's opponent had gone, but then another scent hit it's nose. More prey. It followed the scent all the way to a cave and crept inside to see a figure on the grown and unresponsive. It took the figure in it's jaws to take it out of the cave, but the figure's head turned and the wolf got a look of his face. It's eyes widened.

_"Toshiro!"_

The wolf dropped him on the ground and ran towards the opening shrinking slowly along the way.

_"Stay calm! I can't let this thing control me!"_

Since it seemed Kiba got control back, the now normal sized wolf grabbed Kiba's zanpakuto in it's mouth and darted out of the cave, turning back into Kiba, and her sword replacing her torn up shihakusho for a new one(Bet ya'll forgot it could do that). Even though her sword wasn't sheathed, it didn't hurt to carry it by the blade in her mouth. When she got out, she was met by several seated soul reapers. She backed towards the cave until one of the soul reapers flash stepped behind her. She turned to see Lieutenant Hisagi holding his sword to her back. He shouted some orders to the other soul reapers,"Secure the area and check for casualties!"

At once the officers went to work, two going into the cave and the rest going into the surrounding forest. One came back in a minute,"Sir, we found the body of a dead arrancar!"

Kiba had to hold back a smirk of satisfaction. Although she didn't want to be that thing to begin with, it took care of her problems. Hisagi asked his officer,"What does the wound look like?"

"Almost like a bite." The officer answered, confused by his own words. Then, one soul reaper came out of the cave.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, my partner found Captain Hitsugaya wounded and unconscious. He's currently applying first aid, but we should get him to Squad Four immediately. His wound seemed to be caused by some sort of large bite over most of his chest and left arm."

Hisagi thought about these strange occurrences, but then he looked to Kiba, who still had a blade in her mouth. Upon further inspection, she had blood dripping down from her mouth to her chin and her eyes were still red. Keeping his sword to her back, her took the sword and inspected it, and then he looked at Kiba. She didn't look like she had any cuts on her mouth, but her chin was covered in blood. Hisagi narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"It all points to you." Kiba's eyes widened. Even though she knew he was right, she didn't want to do what she did. Hisagi took a step back and shouted," Bakudo number 63: Sajo Sabaku!"

A yellow chain of spirit energy wrapped around Kiba and tightened, causing her to fall to the ground. She tried pushing against it, but was over exhausted and it had no effect. She felt an officer put a hook on the chain and start dragging her through the forest, back to the Seireitei.

* * *

**And the secret is out! Now we know why Kiba went beserk during Tercero's attack. And the next question is, Where Is Lobo? Due to my writer's block, I wont be posting over the next day or two. Perhaps even the rest of the week. I dont know. Just don't get mad at me if I don't post in a while. I'll try to get through the block as fast as possible. Please Review! See ya guys later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Back to upload a chapter. Still in the writer's block but I'm getting through it. Disclaimer:I dont own Bleach**

* * *

Once the patrol got back to the Seireitei, Hisagi had Kiba put into a cell to be dealt with later and then reported the incident to his captain, who told it to the Head Captain. Toshiro was sent to Squad Four and the arrancar was sent to Squad Twelve. Upon hearing the news, the Head Captain called a captains meeting. Once all of the captains arrived, excluding Hitsugaya, the Head Captain began.

"Recently, we had stopped worrying about the unranked soul reaper of Squad Seven, Kiba Komamura. Now she has come to our attention once again for events taken place last night in the forest outside of Squad One. Captain Muguruma, please present what you told me."

The Squad Nine captain spoke clearly,"My lieutenant and some other seated officers from my squad were on a patrol last night and found Kiba Komamura running out of a cave with blood on her mouth but no sign of injuries. Captain Hitsugaya was found unconscious in the cave with what seemed like a bite wound. The same wound was found on the arrancar, except Hitsugaya's wasn't as lethal, so he will return once his wound has healed. Another thing my lieutenant told me was her eyes were red and her teeth were sharpened the entire time."

All of the captains thought on what this could mean in a moment of silence, but that silence was broken from an angry wolfman.

"That bastard…he put a virus in her...killing Kaname was enough but now...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE AIZEN!" Some people stared wide eyed at Komamura's sudden outbreak, but the Head Captain stepped in.

"Calm yourself, Captain Komamura! The matter at hand is not who put it in her. It is that she has it and cannot control it. She may have already been engaged in a battle against the arrancar, but attacked a captain as well."

No one spoke out after that. The Head Captain opened his old eyes and continued,"To prevent Kiba from affecting anyone else, we will keep her in a cell until we have a better idea of when she transforms. We will go back to a captain watching her for a 24-hour period until further notice. Captain Komamura, would you like the first watch again?"

Komamura closed his eyes and said with venom,"I don't want to see anything that traitor created."

The Head Captain replied,"Very well. Captain Soi Feng. You will have the first watch. We will go in order like before. DISMISSED!"

All of the captains cleared out and Soi Feng went to the prison cell. When she got there, she looked sternly at Kiba who had conveniently fallen asleep. She was wearing a wooden mask(Koga Kuchiki thing) that covered her mouth and nose. She had her wrists and ankles bound together by chains all leading to the wall. Needless to say, they took precautionary measures. Soi Feng simply stood there and watched. All Kiba did her entire shift was sleep...until the break of night.

A few hours were left in Soi Feng's watch and not much had happened. Kiba woke up once or twice, but she went back to sleep soon after. A long silence was interrupted by a low growl. Soi Feng turned her attention from the clock to the cell. She saw Kiba with her back facing the outside, but she was unmistakably the one growling. She turned onto her back and opened her red eyes wide. Everything that happened the previous night was happening now. Her jaw ached, her muscles screamed, her nails sharpened and dug into the cement floor. She squinted her eyes and grunted against the pain. She decided that in her current situation, she couldn't hurt anyone, so she gave into to the transformation quicker than last time. Meanwhile, Soi Feng had taken a few steps back and watched with narrowed eyes. After a minute or two, Kiba had grown into her complete, oversized, black wolf form. She was still restricted to the wall, so even when she tried to leap at the bars of the cell, she was pulled back. The wooden mask had broken and fallen on the ground. Kiba turned to the chains and tried scratching and biting at them, but nothing worked. After a while, she gave up and just paced back and forth in the cell, growling the entire time. Soi Feng was eventually replaced by Captain Otoribashi, and Kiba's behavior didn't change. Otoribashi looked at the clock,_"It's about dawn."_ He thought. He turned back to his watch over the aggressive wolf to see it slowly shrinking until it was only the sleeping figure of Kiba. She might not have her zanpakuto with her, but her zanpakuto in her inner world could still turn her torn clothing into her usual white shihakusho. She woke up and turned to the captain watching her. She narrowed her eyes, figuring out that they have a captain watching her because she's too 'out of control'. She just turn onto her side, back facing the bars, and went to sleep, waiting for the next night to come.

The exact same thing happened the next night. She changed at dusk and changed back at dawn, this time waking up to Captain Unohana.

"Shouldn't they leave you out of watching me for safety purposes?" Kiba scoffed, leaning against the wall.

Unohana kept her calm expression,"They had me come here for half the shift to tell you something that might put your mind at ease."

Kiba closed her eyes, waiting for Unohana to continue,"Captain Hitsugaya has fully recovered from his injuries and woke up yesterday."

Kiba snapped her head in Unohana's direction and spoke with venom on the edge of her voice, volume slowly raising,"I saw his wounds. Hell, I caused them. They couldn't have healed in a day, let alone allow him to be awake."

Unohana could see anger written all over Kiba's face. She clearly didn't like be being lied to. Even her eyes started to have a reddish tint. Unohana stayed calm and explained to the imprisoned girl,"We had the help of the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, and his friends. One of them has the ability to reject all forms of phenomena, including injury, within a few minutes. I can guarantee you this isn't a lie meant to calm you down."

Kiba snorted and turned her back like she did with everyone else. She heard footsteps and assumed Captain Hirako was here to end Unohana's split watch, but snapped her head up at a new voice.

"Hey, Captain Unohana. I'll take the other half of your shift and pass it on to Shinji later." Kiba turned to the voice and saw a soul reaper with orange hair and an 'X' design going from his neck down his chest and on his wrists. He also carried a huge zanpakuto on his back. Unohana nodded and left the prison cells. The soul reaper sat down and looked at Kiba,"So, you're the one who's been causing trouble in the Seireitei."

Kiba growled at the accusation. It wasn't all her! It was mostly those Élite Espada. They caused trouble and used her to cause trouble. It wasn't fair to be accused of betrayal,"It wasn't me." Kiba growled lowly, trying to keep her anger in check. The soul reaper just asked,"Then who was it?"

Kiba snapped back,"It was those DAMN ÉLITE ESPADAS! They have one sent to put something in me, and then send two more to force it out! Now I'm stuck in a cell, forced to go through hell every night and I can't even remember half of it!"

Kiba had grabbed the bars of her cell. Her eyes were probably red, but she didn't care. The soul reaper sighed and said,"Fair enough."

Kiba's anger dropped at his words. He didn't argue against it. Any regular soul reaper would've claimed that it was all her fault for being reckless, but he actually believed her when she said it wasn't her.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked calmly. He responded in the same flat tone he'd been using the entire time,"I'm the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kiba looked down for a minute before deciding on what to say. She broke the silence by saying,"Thank you."

Ichigo looked questioningly at her and said,"For what?"

Kiba looked to the side and said,"One of your friends healed Toshiro, right? So thanks for coming to the Soul Society." She scratched the back of her head and grinned sheepishly with a tint of pink on her cheeks. She thanked god that her zanpakuto wasn't there.

_"Guess again."_

She paused for a second but then decided to investigate that later. Ichigo didn't notice her hesitation and kept with the conversation,"Oh that. Yea my friend Orihime did it. I'll tell her you say thanks. She might be able to heal that scar."

Kiba lift her hand up to her left eye and sighed sadly,"Thanks for the offer, but I doubt the Head Captain will let me out of this cage anytime soon."

Ichigo looked at her for a moment and then said, "I'll tell you something I'm not supposed to." This got Kiba's attention and she looked at Ichigo curiously. He put on a small grin to brighten the mood,"The Head Captain said if you show one more time that you only transform during the night, he'll let you out during the day, but still keep you here at night."

Kiba smiled at the news. She could get out of this cell for at least most of the day, and to her, that was a win. She thanked Ichigo for telling her that and went to sleep. If in a few hours, she could change and be fine, she could leave this cage. She fell asleep instantly, but was awoken by familiar voices whispering...and a punch to the face.

* * *

**How many of you can guess who that is. You'll find out next time but it's preety obvious. Anyway, I'm almost done with my writer's block and I'll get back on to uploading one chapter every day. On another note, if you've read the latest manga, you can see why I COMPLETELY IGNORED IT! They completely ruined my OC by having Komamura change human, then a full wolf. WTF! Anyway see ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm like 5 google docs pages away from breaking my writers block! CELEBRATION! In honer of my writer's block I'm going to soon start a new series with plenty of them...I know it doesnt make sense. I'm gonna call it Bleach: Shipping to make a story of bleach where ships are more fequent than normal. Enough blabbering, on with chapter 11. Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach**

**Note:We left off with a punch to the face.**

* * *

"OW!" Kiba woke up in her usual Jungle/Beach setting in her inner world. She sat up and looked around at the animals, angry that they would wake her up, but she calmed down when she saw their serious faces. Then she noticed something.

"Where's Lobo?" Out of all of them, Lobo was her favorite. She wasn't she if it was him being a wolf or being the only one to save her ass in a life-or-death situation. León stepped forward and looked down at Kiba.

"When you first transformed, it was only a partial transformation. This took place during your fight with Tercero after he shot you with Águila's arrows. You thought you went unconscious, but what really happened was your first stage of wolf transformation. When Tercero actually gave you the virus that causes the transformation was when he first released his sword and forced the virus into you via spirit energy. When he hit you with Lobo's power, your transformation was canceled. The one of us that relates to you most is your most powerful, making it Lobo's job to completely suppress the virus' spirit energy. The only thing we did not know when you entered full transformation was that the virus takes every bit of wolf that lies within you and forces it to use it's most aggressive instincts. Lobo has run off without a trace, and if he were to show up, he would try to destroy us all."

Kiba's expression saddened and she looked down at her hands. She then got angry and made her hands into fists,"How can we save Lobo from this 'virus'?"

León replied calmly, trying not to show his own grief for his fellow comrade,"If we can teach you to merge with all of us before your next transformation, we can find Lobo and fight him out of his angered illusion."

Kiba stared wide eyed at the lion,"My next transformation?! But that's only a few hours away. I don't even have my zanpakuto with me and I can't get out of the cell. Why does it have to be tonight anyway?"

Gorila slammed his fist down to get Kiba's attention,"Look Kiba, tonight is your first night that you will transform without a full moon. We can train you in your inner world where we can create your weapon. It didn't take you very long to master the first two elements, so this should be no more than one hour. The rest of the time we will use to find Lobo, but you have to fight him while you're in your wolf state. Otherwise, Lobo could be lost a second time."

Kiba nodded at the gorilla's explanation. She knew what she had to do and wanted to do it right away. She jumped up from her sitting position and looked to her zanpakuto,"Ok, who's first?"

"That would be me."

Kiba was then punched in the gut, hard. She flew off of the beach and into the jungle, hitting several branches along the way and landing at the stump of a huge tree. Then Gorila came jumping through the terrain and landing almost on top of Kiba with an ambitious smile,"I've been waiting to teach you to merge with my weapon for a very long time." He said in an ambitious voice, making Kiba gulp. She stood up and and he gave her two axes, his weapon of choice. They had a shaft made from a bone that were about ¾ the length of her arm and had a rigid stone head that was tied to the shaft by leather. There was also a leather grip on the axes. After Kiba looked at them, Gorila spoke calmly,"To merge with my weapon, you must master aggression. This is not like embracing anger like you did with León. He and Tiburón are elements controlled by states of emotion, Águila and I are states of mind, and Serpiente and Lobo are states of physical feeling. Aggression in your mind clouds your judgment and forces you to do actions you shouldn't do. If you master your aggression though, you can use your aggressive power while being aware of what's around you. With aggression, even the roughest techniques can be useful depending on the power level and control. That's why my weapon's aren't exactly ones that would be considered 'in good shape'."

Kiba understood his explanation and asked,"What do I need to do to master my aggression?"

Gorila replied,"I'm going to let go of my spirit energy that contributes to keep the virus from you. You will have lost two of the six necessary to keep the thing completely contained. You will undergo the first stage of transformation, and if you can change back into yourself, you will merge with my power, Gorila de la Tierra. Any longer than ten minutes, and you would've wasted time and effort."

Kiba thought about it. If she tried and failed, she'd have to keep changing over and over again until she succeeded. She had to do this in order to merge with Gorila's weapon, but was it worth the risk? Kiba decided that if she didn't do it, she would never succeed. She looked up at Gorila,"I'll do it."

He turned around and walked away behind the huge tree. There he sat down and closed his eyes. After a moment, Kiba's stomach dropped and she felt anger but towards nothing...or everything. She felt her fangs and nails grow. Her eyes turned red like they always did. Kiba at first struggled against the pain, but then felt it numb down a bit. She sat down and looked around at the jungle. She thought if she looked at a calming environment, she could keep her aggression level low. But controlling it wasn't suppressing it, and after one minute, the anger came back, threatening to take her consciousness. She dug her nails into the wet soil beneath her to hold in anger. She couldn't help but wonder how the next 9 minutes would be like. She was counting in her head to have something to focus on.

_"Eight minutes left."_

She took her hands out of the ground and got up on one knee, trying to stand up, but struggled against fatigue forcing itself on her. She put her arm on her knee to keep herself from falling. She started breathing heavily as her eyes kept clouding up.

_"Seven."_

Her heart beated faster and her blood boiled. She felt overwhelming anger and her hands became fists. She fell onto her hands and coughed up blood, probably a side effect from being in the first stage too long.

_"Six."_

Her feet pushed against the ground and her hands dug into the ground again. She thought back to what Gorila had said,_"With aggression, even the roughest techniques can be useful depending on the power level and control."_ Kiba's head snapped up. She didn't need an over complicated idea to escape this. Only something simple, but it had to be affective. A thought or object that she can't have aggression towards in any way.

"Do ya need a hint?" Gorila yelled over at Kiba. For a moment, Kiba lost concentration and was nearly taken by the virus. Then she regained control and yelled back,"No! I've almost figured it out."

"Kiba, I can listen to your thoughts and you are no where near finding the answer." Kiba snapped her head up at the gorilla. She only had about half as much time to keep in control as she did before, but the urge was growing stronger and she knew she would never make it through all ten minutes. Just as she felt it grow again, Gorila yelled at her,"Aggression leads to reckless decisions, but that is not always a bad thing if you can control the outcome."

Kiba had another thought. All she had to do was stay more awake than the virus stirring up inside her. If being sucked into darkness meant unconsciousness, she had to change that. To not be unconscious, but at the same time taken by darkness is to be..._"Asleep!"_

Kiba finished her thought and fell to the ground. She had to wake up as soon as she fell asleep, but no one would do that in her inner world.

_"Four minutes left. What can I do to wake up?"_

Kiba's eyes widened in realization. She will wake up if she's asleep...because she's already asleep. Outside of her mind, she was already sleeping, and when León knocked her out inside, she woke up outside. Kiba had new resolve and confidence. This will definitely work and she will make sure of it.

She closed her eyes and drifted off. She woke with a jump in her cell. Ichigo asked."What's up? Nightmare or something?"

Kiba took in a breath and let it out,"Yea, that's it." After that, she went back to sleep.

Back in her inner world, she woke up where she fell asleep. She looked at her nails and bit her lip,_"Still sharp."_ She thought. Gorila came out from behind the trees and spoke,"Time's up. Grab the axes and see what happens." Kiba looked over her shoulder to see she dropped them before collapsing. She picked them both up. When she did, she felt a wave of reiatsu fill her body. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of it. It was increasing all aggression that she already had, but tamed it as well. When she opened her eyes and looked at her merged appearance. As expected, her tail and ears had turned green, but the outside of her arms and the top of her shoulders had been covered in a layer of green fur, just like Gorila's arms. Gorila walked over to Kiba and looked down at her,"You have successfully merged with my element, and in the process controlled your first stage of transformation. You can now use either in a battle."

Kiba's lips slowly spread into an accomplished smile. She just killed two birds with one stone, but she still had to merge with two more and find Lobo. This was going to be the longest 50 minutes ever.

* * *

**Now we know where Lobo is... not sure if thats a good thing or not. I probably wont upload tommorow because of my writer's block but Im almost through it. I'll get back on track as soon as possible. Please Review! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey huys! Sorry I havent uploaded in a while. I saw Catching Fire and then read Divergent and started Insurgent and...lets just say I fangirled the entire :Tite Kubo owns bleach. Not me.**

* * *

Kiba stared in awe as Gorila's collar faded from his neck, but then Kiba felt something pick up the back of her collar and in a second, she was off the ground. She looked down with wide eyes and looked up to see Águila flying towards the sky with her clothing clamped tightly in his beak. He smirked and talked with his beak full,"You ok down there, Mate?(remember he's Austrailian) You look a little shaken."

Kiba got a tick mark and barked at the happily flying eagle,"Of course I'm shaken, Bird Brain! You just swooped me up outta no where and expect me to be completely calm!"

Águila replied,"Sure, why not?" Kiba grew an even bigger tick mark but calmed down when they started flying over the ocean. At least if she fell, she'd land in water. Águila then turned upwards and started flying several thousand feet from the ground. After a while he stopped and just hovered in a spot far above the clouds. He started his explanation of his element,"My element is wind and my weapon is a bow and arrow. My opposite, Gorila, told you that we are both states of mind. Mine is strategy. All I know of my merge is it gives you wings. What you need to do is fall from way up here, land in the ocean and survive, then use your wings to get back up here. Here's a few tips: Don't dive or you'll hit the water at a velocity that will drive you into the bottom in an instant. If you land on your back, you will die. And lastly, use your environment. Good luck, Mate!" And with that, he dropped her with a dandy smile.

"Wait a min-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiba fell with the only thing going through her mind was Águila's advice,_"And lastly, use your environment."_ There was nothing around her she could use to her advantage. She angled herself so she would fall slower and thought about what she could do,"Dive:No, Fly:Can't, Kido:Fail, Zanpakuto:Not with m-wait a minute!"

Surprisingly, the answer came to her quicker than the one for earth. She dived down to get closer to the water, then focused her energy to her hands and summond a weapon. Her trident shimmered in her hands as it formed, sending the blue marks up her arms. She spun it above her head to gain spinning speed, and then she pointed it down towards the ocean and brought the waves up to her in a cyclone of water. She then put away her trident and summoned her new weapon,"Águila de Viento!" The wooden bow formed in one hand while she used spirit energy to form the air around her into an arrow. She put the arrow in the string, lined the arrow up with her finger, and pulled back to her eye. She released it and shot it into the center of the water cyclone, pushing the water from the center to create water walls. Kiba then fell through the empty cylinder of water and landed on the soft, moist sand that was once drowned in water. After she landed, she felt the weight in her left hand grow and looked to see the wooden bow turn into a golden longbow. She saw the inside of her arms had a golden stripe on them and on her left forearm was a leather wrist guard. Her wolf features had turned a golden yellow and lastly reiatsu collected behind her back and fused with her upper back. When they had completely formed, two eagle wings with one layer of golden feathers on the bottom were coming out of her back. She flapped them once to test if they worked, and then she beat them against the air to dart up to where her eagle friend, who's collar had already disolved, had been hovering. When she got there, she hovered as well and said,"That was easy. Now, all I have to do is merge with Serpiente, right?"

"You got it, Mate! And hey, speak of the devil!" He replied.

"Huh?" Then Kiba felt the familiar golden chain of Sajo Sabaku wrap around her and pull her to the shore. She landed with a crash in the sand. Once the sand cleared, she saw the proud snake a few feet away. She stood up and walked over to him.

"So, how do I merge with your power?"

He let out a hiss and said,"To merge with my power, you must accept comfort."

Kiba snorted,"You mind explaining."

"My weapon is the whip and my element is energy. This includes kido, illusions, poison, and healing. To merge with my whip, you must accept comfort. In other words, where you think you suffered, you really enjoyed it, and I know the exact scenario for you to use in this merge."  
Kiba nodded and said,"Ok, that saves time. What do I have to accept?"

The rattlesnake smirked,"When you first turned into a wolf."

Kiba gritted her teeth. She knew that she would never say she enjoyed being controlled by something and forced to injure a friend. Serpiente interrupted her thoughts,"Admit it, Kiba, when you felt the power and rush of the fight, you enjoyed it." Kiba turned around and closed her eye, trying to shut out Serpiente's words, but the snake just circled her and continued,"The feeling of taking your enemy's life, sssinking your teeth into their flesh." Kiba put her hands on her ears, dropped to her knees, and put her head to the ground to prevent her wolf ears from picking up his words, but he persisted and hissed,"The taste of blood belonging to a captain."

Kiba had enough. Within an instant, she turned into her first stage of transformation and grabbed Serpiente by what she assumed was his throat, but he slithered out of her grasp and went behind her. He kept talking,"You can't hide from your zanpakuto. I know everything that goes on in your mind and so do the rest of the animals that make up Chupacabra." Kiba wasn't listening she just got on all fours and leaped at the rattlesnake, but he dodged with ease. She landed on her hands and feet and turned around to get ready for her next attack, but was stopped when Serpiente was no where in sight. She heard his voice ring in her head in a taunting voice,"Before you merge with my whip, you should know a little bit about it. You think I'm just a rattlesnake, but I'm really four types of snakes in one. They each represent each of the energy subcategories. I am a boa constrictor, which has the power of kido, you know, bakudo and hado stuff," The voice paused and Kiba felt a whip around her neck and slowly tighten. She tried to let out a scream. After a few seconds, the whip loosened and she panted. She growled and kept looking for the snake, but instead, heard his voice again,"I am a cobra to create illusions," Kiba looked in front of her and saw a regular snake, but it flexed it's neck and it became a large hood, and then it began to blur away,"I am a rattle snake for poison," Kiba screamed when she felt a lash against her back and the pain spreading through her entire body,"And I am a python for healing." She felt the pain of the lash go away in a moment and she let go of her transformation. Serpiente slithered over to her form on the ground and whispered,"If you ever want to find Lobo, admit that you enjoyed being untamed for a while."

Kiba gritted her teeth for a moment, but then she felt something in her mouth. It felt like a thick liquid and had an unidentied flavor. She thought it tasted rather interesting so she swallowed it. She had to admit, whatever it was tasted great, and a little familiar. Serpiente snickered and Kiba looked up to him,"Does it taste good? I just used my illusions to recreate the feeling and taste of that captain's blood. I know you just loved it, now you need to do is tell me that, and I will merge with you." Kiba's eyes widened and tried spitting it out, but nothing came out._"It's an illusion."_ She remembered. The flavor kept filling her mouth she tried fighting the urge to enjoy it,_"It's Toshiro's blood. I can't like it."_ But then Kiba went back into her first stage and lost control of herself for a moment and licked her fangs in delight, but stopped and went back to fighting it. She eventually craved it so much that she lost control of her first stage completely for a few minutes. She pushed back into control and thought it wasn't good to lose control over being stubborn. She gave into the craving. She didn't care if it was her friends blood, she hadn't eaten anything since the attack from Tercero. Serpiente just looked at her, expecting her to tell him she loved it. He stopped the illusion and Kiba looked up at him with craving in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her, and her expression became devious,"Ok, I'll admit it. I enjoyed every bit of it…" She paused and then leaped at Serpiente and clenched her hand around his neck again, but with a tighter grip,"...but not as much as I'll enjoy sinking my fangs into you." She whispered.

Serpiente just smirked. He started shimmering and reforming. Kiba felt his form change in her hand, and when she looked down at it, she saw a white handle with a long whip coming from the top. She had white fingerless gloves that extended to her mid bicep. They had a scale like texture on them. She turned to look at her back and saw her tail blending in with her white shihakusho. She finally merged with him. She looked at the collarless snake with new found confidence,"So, where do I find Lobo?"

"Right over here."

* * *

**ooooooh! clifhanger! See ya guys next chapter. Oh and what would you guys think of a bleach/divergent crossover? Tell me in a review. When I searched for one none existed. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! This is the last time I will upload on Thanksgiving Break. I will get back as soon as possible. In this chapter, we will end where I started my writer's block. TeeHee you guys are gonna read the end and be like,"WTF CLIFFHANGER ASDFGHJKL!" Good luck with that. Disclaimer:Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Not TheBrokenDevil(Me** lol)

* * *

Kiba turned around and saw a black wolf with eyes that completely glowed red. It's fur looked ravaged and blown in all directions. It's tail waved back and forth in anticipation for a good fight, and an evil black aura emitted from it. Kiba's eyes widened

"L-Lobo?"

"Hehe, so what if I am? You aren't thinking about fighting me ,are you?" Kiba gritted her teeth together. This virus completely changed Lobo and not for the better,"What's wrong? Did that mean kittie over there get your tongue?" Lobo chortled. León growled and yelled out,"You aren't Lobo anymore! Stop talking like you have control over everything in this world!"

Lobo closed his eyes,"Tsk tsk tsk, you never learn. I'm still Lobo, I've just opened my eyes to a greater power, and I've come to open this weakling eyes to it. Maybe it will make her remember what it's like to possess true power." He nodded his head towards Kiba and her breath got caught in her throat,"What are you talking about? She breathed out. He smirked and lifted his paw and his black aura grew,"León, you say I don't have control in this world," He paused,"Let's test that theory."

Then, walls of sandstone shot up out of the sand, forming what looked like the Colosseum. The other animals were lifted into the stands, unable to help their wielder in the arena below because of a barrier. Then, around their necks, the shackles that had just disappeared reformed. Gorila yelled down,"Kiba, we can't help you! He's sealing us with his own reiatsu!"

Kiba looked up at them, then back at Lobo and got ready to fight. Lobo snickered,"You still think you can take me on. You can't use their powers. Their shackles reappeared, and you don't have your zanpakuto to summon them by a chant. You're all alone once again. It's always seemed to be that way. You're always the lone wolf."

Kiba grew angry at what this thing pretending to be Lobo was saying, not understanding a word of it. She yelled back,"What do ya mean 'always'?!" She went into her first stage but still felt weak compared to Lobo. He looked her with his bloody eyes and said,"Oh that's right. You are inable to know what I am talking about. Want to know something Kiba?"

Kiba remained still, and Lobo continued,"I miss the other Kiba."

His words shrank Kiba's confidence. She thought hastily,_"What does that mean? It can't be the virus cause he's got enough of that? What is going on wi-?"_

"You are correct about that," Lobo inturrupted her thoughts,"I'm not refurring to the virus. As I said, I miss the other Kiba. The true _Lone Wolf."_

On the outside, her power overuse had caused her shift early. Ichigo looked at the clock,_"6:30. The sun hasn't even gone down yet."_ He looked at the girl in front of him, now a pacing wolf,_"Something's going on. She's shifting earlier than I was told she would."_

Kiba got down on all fours and snarled at Lobo. Lobo chuckled and lowered into a hunting stance, but with an intention to kill, not just hunt. Kiba was trying to come up with a fighting plan, but Lobo had already started the fight. He flash stepped in front of Kiba and flipped her over with his nose. She twisted around and tried to bring a kick to his head, but he grabbed it with his mouth and tossed Kiba at one of the walls like she was as light as air. He stalked over while Kiba struggled to get up. When he got their, he put his paw on her chest and pushed her down until the sandstone behind her cracked and she let out a painfel scream. His black aura grew in his par and started surrounding Kiba,"I want the old Kiba to come back and merge with my weapon instead of you." Kiba felt a painful shock from his spirit energy scraping at her skin, trying to corrupt her. She gritted her teeth and threw her head back and against the wall. Lobo continued,"You see, in order to merge with the power of pure, dark strength, you must admit that you suffered..." The aura started moving up to her head and went into her ears. She let out a scream that was muffled by the aura going into her mouth. Lobo smirked at her tortured state. He leaned his jaws next to her ear and whispered,"…during the times of your pack."

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know it's a short chapter. But once I upload the next chapter, the wait will be worth it. Where did Kiba get this strange destiny? *Random girl in audiance with devil horns shouts:I DO I DO!*... Ignore her. Please Review. Tell me anything you think I should add or anything you like or don't like about it. Thanks guys! Bai!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! Happy Thanksgiving to all of you. For me, well I got sick the day after Thanksgiving so I had a great Thanksgiving but an awful next day. Anyway I would like to say that I might only post chapters on Saturdays GUARANTEED. This means that I guarantee chapters posted on Saturday but I might post any other day if I feel like it. I chose Saturday because at 12:00 at night (technically Sunday) Bleach is on Cartoon Network.*Random person*:OH MY GOD DEVIL SHUT UP! OK ill start the chapter now. Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.**

* * *

Many years ago, in a house close to the Seireitei, a black haired women woke up in her bed. She looked to her right and saw her werewolf husband. She nudged his shoulder and he turned over. She leaned closer and whispered his name over and over to wake him up,"Sajin...Sajin...Sajin…" No response. She lifted her hand up to his left ear and scratched once. He jumped up with gasp of breath. Then he looked to his wife who also sat up and he growled stubbornly,"Don't do that, Akane. I wanted to sleep in today."

Akane turned to the side of the bed and stood up. She walked to the door of their bedroom,"Where are you going?" Sajin asked. She turned around and shot him a look of disappointment while he just stared dumbstruck, not a clue in his head. Then out of nowhere, a loud wailing was heard. Sajin's dumbstruck expression fell and his head dropped in realization. Akane made fun of the situation,"Your fault, your problem."

Sajin snapped his head up,"How is it my fault?" She explained,"You're the one who woke up so loudly." Sajin was about to argue when the wailing got louder. He stood up with a defeated sigh and walked out of the door. When he entered the next room he walked over to a small crib. Inside was a squirming baby girl with black wolf ears and tail. Sajin picked her up slowly and held her closely for a moment to calm her down. When this didn't work, he scratched behind her left wolf ear and she calmed down. He then scratched behind her right and her face went blank and she sniffed before sleeping again. Akane walked in and looked down at the sleeping child. She took her from her husband and cradled her sleeping form. She looked up at Sajin,"She's six months old and we still haven't decided on a name."

Sajin chuckled lightly,"Named or not, she is who she is." Akane looked up at him,"What's with the sudden words of wisdom?"

He shrugged. She walked passed him and put their daughter back into her crib. She then turned back to him. She looked at the clock and said,"Aren't you going to be late for that captain's meeting...that you wanted to miss?"

Komamura's eye's widened in realization and he darted back into their room and came back out in a few minutes in his uniform with his haori and shoulder guards. He walked towards the door in a bit of a rush and said while leaving,"See you after work, honey"

Akane smiled and said,"Ok then, bye Sajin!" After the door closed she looked back to her nameless daughter and took her out of her crib,"Maybe I'll take you for a walk and think of what we should name you."

With that, she got dressed and took her baby outside to start her walk. Akane never actually thought of any names. She just walked a path that she had walked several times before and focused on her daughter, thinking of which parent her physical qualities came from,_"Her ears and tail are definitely from her father, but their color are from my hair. Her hair is closer to his fur but is slightly darker. Her eyes are mi-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crash near by. She got curious and walked over to the sound. When she got there, she saw a group humungous wolf-men, much like her husband, wearing animal skin clothing and a sheath for a weapon strapped across their chests. They were bashing down doors and windows, entering homes and leaving with a sack full of loot and a bloody weapon. Akane let out a gasp and started running back. A moment after she started running, a large figure crashed in front of her. She saw a black and grey wolf-man almost twice the size as Sajin with two swords in his hands. She held her daughter close and took a step back. She didn't let fear show on her face, but the large werewolf still smirked at the mere scent of her fear. Akane was about to turn and run when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She quickly raised her baby out of the way of what appeared to be a blade spearing through her chest. She coughed up blood and fell forward, cold and dead. Another wolfman was behind her, slightly smaller than the first one. The bigger of the two told the other,"Nice work, Tsume. We don't want any witnesses. Now hurry up and kill the child."

Just as Tsume was about to do as his leader had ordered, he noticed two wolf ears sticking out from the now crying childs head. Though her eyes weren't open, she probably fell down hard and was crying because of that. Instead of dealing a killing strike, Tsume picked the girl up and showed her to his leader,"Arufa, look at these ears. Should we really kill another one of our kind."

The one known as Arufa looked at the ears and then thought for a moment. He told his packmate,"I have rarely ever seen a child born into the Soul Society, and I have never seen one that has wolf blood in their veins," His smirk grew wider,"We can train her from childhood and make her live to be a hunter, a killer. She will be able to kill a rabbit before she can walk. Keep her alive, she will be very useful to us."

Tsume did as he was told and put the girl into a small sack, leaving an opening for breath, and tied it to his sword strap. Arufa kept looking at the girl with an ambitious glare. He noticed something. She had fallen asleep spontaneously. He got down to look at her hanging from his subordinate's sword strap. He put a clawed finger on her chin and pushed it down to open her mouth. He saw only one measly canine growing out of the upper part of her mouth. He smirked again and stood up. He cleared his throat and said,"You will become a hunter unlike no other, young child. You will become a killer without mercy. You will become a pack member that is forever loyal to those in your pack. And from this moment forward, you will be called Kiba, as a reminder that you were brought into our pack with only one fang."

As he spoke these words, the rest of his pack surrounded the two werewolves and the wolf-child. They all let out a chorus of howls, but they were silenced when their leader swung his arm to the side. He then spoke again,"Save your howls for tonight. We will properly initiate her then and...it will be a full moon."

The pack members stirred slightly at the news of a bright sky, then silenced again for their alpha's command,"Everyone evacuate. The Seireitei will soon send soul reapers to investigate our invasion. I will stay behind and see if I can spot any other werewolves, possibly related to our newcomer."

The entire pack left, running on all fours into the forest on the edge of the Rukon District. Arufa hid in the top of one of the biggest trees, waiting for a patrol to stumble upon they're aftermath. After about 30 minutes, a group of 15 officers led by one captain appeared. The captain had shaggy brown hair and glasses. He saw no one that had a werewolf's qualities. Arufa was about to leave when the captain made direct eye contact with him. There was something about his gaze that drove fear into the large alpha's core. The captain excused himself for a moment from his search and put his fox-faced lieutenant in charge of the investigation team. He flashed out of view and appeared in the same tree as Arufa. He held a steady gaze and a confident smile that still pushed fear into Arufa. He spoke calmly,"I'm assuming you're who's to blame for this mess, am I wrong?"

Arufa was at a loss for words. He couldn't try to escape. He was paralyzed in fear by the gaze of this man. The captain continued,"That also means that you took the daughter of that woman down there." Again, at a loss for words, Arufa simply nodded, submitting to the willpower of this man.

"That girl happens to be important to a study of mine, ever since she was born. The only problem with that is she the daughter of another captain. If you cooperate with me, I think we can both get what we want. How about you tell me what you want exactly from that girl." said the captain.

Arufa regained his composure, knowing this man wasn't a threat to him. He responded,"I intent to train her to be a killer, but in doing so at a young age, she will think it is as natural as breathing."

The captain kept his gaze and said,"This works out for both of us. If you allow me sometime with the girl once every month, she will become even more powerful and merciless than you could ever think of. You see, I study ways to strengthen the soul, and I can give this girl incredible abilities, and along with her training given by you, we can manipulate her into becoming a lethal threat to the Seireitei. Do we have a deal?" He stuck his hand out to Arufa and he looked down at it suspiciously. The wolfman made up his mind and strongly took the captain's hand. He then said,"My name is Arufa. Leader of the Tsuyoi satsujin pack."

The captains smiled again at his agreement,"And my name is Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

After he made the deal, Aizen told Arufa what days he would want to have the girl. Arufa didn't really care too much about it but still listened. Afterwards, Aizen went back to his patrol and Arufa left to find his pack. After a few hours of traveling, he found his pack's current camp grounds. By then it was starting to get dark. He was greeted by Tsume,"Arufa, did you find another werewolf in the Soul Society?"

Arufa shook his head, but then he smirked ambitiously,"I met a captain who is apparently after this girl as well. He said that if he gets one day a month with the girl for his own experimentation, she will be an even better Tsuyoi satsujin member than any of us could ever imagine!"

They all let out a battle cry to celebrate their Alpha's announcement. Then quieted down and let him speak again,"Now, let's begin the initiation"

At his command, everyone sat down around the fire they made. Tsume gave Arufa the one now called Kiba and sat down like the others. Arufa walked into the center and set the baby down by the fire. He grabbed a handful of ashes, some still burning. He poured a few on each of her ears and a little bit on her forehead. He threw the rest of the ashes back in the fire. He put his hand to her left ear,"Promise to be skillful," he then put his hand on her right ear,"merciless,"he put his hand to her forehead and lastly said,"and loyal to our pack for as long as you live."

In any other initiation, the initiate would respond back, promising those things, but she couldn't so she just blinked cluelessly. Then, Arufa shouted to the rest of his pack,"Under the light of the full moon, I grant this young werewolf entrance into the Tsuyoi satsujin pack. I say it here officially that she will be forever known as Kiba."

Kiba looked up at him in wonder as Arufa and the rest of the pack let out powerful howls to the bright moon above them. She didn't know entirely what to do, so she started doing her own high pitched howl, way softer than the others' howls.

And many miles away, Sajin Komamura was sobbing to himself at his home. He was mourning for his dead wife and his 6 month daughter who he also believed to be dead. Little did he know, his daughter was just put onto a path that will lead her to become more merciless and powerful than any one being in the Soul Society at an adolescent age.

* * *

**We finally get to see where Kiba came from.** **Wait until you see the rest of the story. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. In an hour, BLEACH IS ON TV. Spoiler:Hitsugaya's Reigai fights Byakuya...and loses! BIG SHOCKER! See ya guys later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY SATURDAY! Not for me. I have two soccer games. I'm trying to post this chapter early because for one of them I leave me house at 6:45(WTF). This chapter basically just shows what Kiba does on an ordinary day in the pack(WHat am I talking about none of this is normal :3) Now on with the :Tite Kubo owns bleach. I own OC's.**

* * *

30 years after Kiba had joined the Tsuyoi satsujin pack, Arufa and two other pack members were hunting down a buck in the area. They surrounded it in a triangle and were closing in on it. With an expert leap, Arufa had tackled the large deer and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Arufa stood up, picked up the deer, and slung it over his shoulder. He and the other wolfmen went back to their pack's camp. When they got there, Arufa dumped the deer onto their kill pile and the other two pack members tossed a squirrel and a few rabbits onto it.

Arufa grabbed three squirrels for his dinner and walked to the other side of the clearing. On his way he saw a flash go by him for the pile. He turned around and saw Kiba trying to tear off one of the deer's legs. One pack member offered to help, but he backed away when the girl, appearing as if she was six years old, actually manage to tear off the leg of of the large dear. She walked away on all fours towards Arufa. He sat down and she sat in front of him and started on her meal. After a moment, he asked,"How is hunting training with Tsume?"

She looked up from her dinner and swallowed what was in her mouth before responding,"It's ok, but when am I gonna hunt something bigger than these cheap squirrels? And when am I gonna learn to fight?"

Arufa looked at her sternly and replied,"Kiba, you may be 30 years old, but you look as though you are a six year old. The other high ranking pack members and I and have decided that once you look ten, you can learn to fight."

Kiba said childishly,"That's not fair. I'm doing just fine and I don't even act like a six year old."

"You just did." Arufa said flatly and Kiba turned with a huff. Arufa spoke again,"Hey, tomorrow is the first of the month. You get your day with-" Kiba cut him off,"Uncle Sosuke!" She went from discouraged to excited instantly. Arufa asked,"How can you be so excited about a soul reaper? Remember, they-" He was cut off again, but instead by something cold on his neck. He saw her holding her sword to his throat. It was given to her by the pack even though she couldn't use it yet. She growled with intent to kill written all over her face. He pushed the blade away from his throat and gave her a stern growl to shut her up. She stubbornly quieted down and sat back down. She then spoke with venom on her voice,"Sure, soul reapers killed my parents, but I know that Uncle Sosuke is different. They were killed because the Seireitei didn't want werewolves, but Uncle tried to stop the other captains from agreeing with it, so in my mind, he's the only one of them that is forgivable."

Arufa thought to himself,_"She still thinks that her parents were killed by soul reapers. If we keep her like this, she will kill soul reapers without hesitation. All we need is to improve her skills and teach her to fight, then she will be a true being of mercilessness."_

Kiba stretched her arms and yawned,"I'm goin' to bed. Any training you want me to do first…like always." She mumbled the last part under her breath, but he still heard it.

He stifled a chuckle,"Do as many pull ups as you can in a minute, and I know you can do more than 20, so don't try to fool me."

She walked over to the tree she usually sleeps under and jumped five meters off of the ground to the closest stable tree branch. As she started her night workout, Arufa kept thinking to himself,_"Whatever that sneaky bastard's been doing with her in one day every month, it sure is making her lethally strong while looking like an innocent six year old...well, the snaggle tooth doesn't help the innocent idea."_

He watched her for a little longer. He heard a crackle and saw the tree branch starting to break. Kiba had also noticed, but she just got a 'Challenge accepted' look on her face. When the tree finally snapped, Kiba pulled herself up and used her legs to push off of the branch. She grabbed the closest branch, did one last pull up, and fell back to the ground, landing expertly on her feet. Then, she relaxed against the tree and sank down to sleep. Arufa stared at her with ambition in his eyes. He knew that no one would be able to defeat her in another 30 years, when they attack the Seireitei directly.

The next morning, Arufa woke up and looked over to where Kiba fell asleep. Of course, she wasn't there. He talked to himself,"That Aizen always takes her when he wants, well I'll see her tonight." Then he went back to sleep.

In a secret facility under the Squad 5 barracks, Aizen was working on some equipment he "borrowed" from Squad Twelve. A few feet away was Kiba running on all fours on some covater belt made in the World of the Living called a treadmill. She had several cords attached to her arms, legs, and face. After a few minutes, Aizen stopped the treadmill and Kiba stood up. He tapped around the screens and keyboards for a moment and then instructed Kiba to take off the wires. She did so and walked over to where Aizen was standing to see what he was looking at,"What does this say, Uncle?"She said pointing to one of the screens. He concluded,"Your speed has increased. The reaction I had assumed would happen after last month's visit. Are you ready for the next test?"

She got a determined expression and nodded. He hit a button and in walked in a smiling man with a shihakusho and a captain's haori. Kiba growled quietly before running with unmatched speed straight to the captain and lashing out a claw for his neck. He calmly stopped it and put it behind her back in a wrist lock and put his other hand firmly on her shoulder. Having no actual fighting experience, she had no chance of escaping. While she struggled uselessly, Aizen started clapping. Kiba stopped and looked at him cluelessly while he explained,"This was a test of your mercilessness, requested by Arufa. You had no hesitation of attacking a soul reaper on sight. You passed Kiba, well done."

Kiba stared for a moment but then calmed down. The smiling captain let go of Kiba and she walked back over to Aizen's side. Aizen talked to the other man,"You can go now Gin."

"Actually Captain Aizen I would like to talk to you for a moment. Little girl, would you mind giving us a moment?" Kiba growled again but Aizen put a hand on her shoulder and said,"Go lay down on the table. I'll be over for a minute with this month's injection." She nodded and walked over, leaving the captains to talk.

Gin lowered his voice to a whisper,"So, what do you intend to dose her this month, captain?"

Every month, Aizen would give Kiba some kind of chemical or pill. It would enhance an ability or sense. Aizen responded calmly,"Do you remember the incident that happened many years ago?"

Gin's smirked wider(if possible),"I do. Are you sure? Only eight people survived the last time out of the many we tried it on."

Aizen remained confident,"I wouldn't worry about that this time around. Her body is conditioned, and still young so it can adapt easily."

"Ah. I see. So you are really keeping your bargain with the wolves to keep her strong, aren't you?" Gin questioned. Aizen looked over at her "Of course. I've been after this girl for far too long to give her up now. When those wolves start their attack, they will be eliminated and she will be all mine to do with what I want."

Gin asked one last question,"Are you going to use her in our attack on the Seireitei?"

Aizen said,"Why wouldn't I?" And with that Gin left the room, having the information he wanted. Aizen turned back to Kiba who was laying back with her hands behind her head on a medical table. He grabbed a syringe from his cart of tool. Inside was a clear fluid with lumps of white floating around. He walked to the side of the table and Kiba sat up and stuck her right arm out, as she has done several times before. Aizen shook his head and said,"I'm afraid the effects of this one are unpredictable. I'll need to put you in a contained space."

Kiba let out a sigh and said,"Fine, Uncle Sosuke." She got off and walked over to a cage that sat conveniently in the center of the large concrete room. Aizen opened the door and Kiba walked in. After Aizen locked the door, Kiba stuck her arm through the bars and he stuck the needle into the inside of her elbow. Kiba didn't wince, considering she was used to this by now. Once all of the liquid was gone, Aizen took out the needle and backed away a bit. He grabbed a button from his desk and pushed it. It started blinking red. Kiba asked,"What's that?"

Aizen gave his signature smile(in no comparison to Gin's),"Just a signal transmitter for a device I gave your pack. This tells Arufa to come and see what's going on."

Kiba nodded and sat down, waiting for whatever symptoms this new drug had to take effect. After about a minute, The door opened again and Arufa, escorted by a different captain, this one with grey glasses and an orange scarf. Aizen acted normally around him, but Kiba was enraged yet again by the appearance of a soul reaper. She grabbed the bars and hissed loudly at the captain, but she could no longer create words. She looked to her hands and saw her sharpened fingernails turn into actual claws. She narrowed her eyes and put one of her claws to her teeth. Every tooth, even the fangs, were growing longer and sharper. Whatever Aizen did to her this time was going to be completely lethal, but at the same time painful. She tried to yell out to her uncle and alpha, but it came out as a bark. Both captains and the wolfman looked in her direction and stared in awe as her claws and fangs grew without explanation. This was even knew to Aizen as well. What he expected happened a moment later.

Kiba's breath caught in her throat and she got down on one knee, one hand on her neck, the other on her mouth, hacking out small amounts of blood. She let out a huge hack and white liquid came out of her mouth and attached to her face. Arufa looked to Aizen sternly,"What is happening to her? I thought you were going to build her up, not break her to bits."

Aizen remained calm under Arufa's gaze and responded,"The physical transformation I might be able to explain, but what I know would happen is the mask. Many years ago, eight high ranking soul reapers went through the same thing. It's known as hollowfication. It breaks the boundary between hollow and soul reaper. She is becoming what is known as a vizored, when a soul becomes a hollow."

Arufa looked back to Kiba to see her face had been covered by a mask that looked like a wolf's head, but it had two large upper fangs and a large lower fang. After that, she started growing in size and fur grew on of her body. She kept this up until she was a large wolf with piercing red eyes surrounded by black. It's mask fit right over it's face and it let out a scratchy howl that would send anybody's blood running cold, other than the ones currently witnessing it. Aizen walked over to cage with an unfazed expression. He put his hands in front of him and made a hand sign,"Bakudo Number 99: Restrict."

Under his command, spiritual fabric wrapped around the wolf's legs, body, and neck. She struggled on the ground with no success. Aizen stuck the syringe back into it's neck and pulled out a glowing liquid. Kiba shrank back into her normal form. Aizen walked over to his desk and placed down the needle. He walked back to Arufa and told him,"What I have to say for the transformation is that I had to put a wolf's DNA in the vizored compound in order for it to work for her. It must have had a bad reaction. What I just took from her is almost all of the wolf's transformation power, and all of her vizored abilities. I will combine them with a zanpakuto, and I will store them in an entity called an arrancar once I have obtained the Hogyoku and send it to her to give them back to her, along with a weapon of her own. Any questions?"

Arufa kept his stern gaze on Kiba and then switched to Aizen and said,"Not right now. I'll take her back now, if that's alright with you."

"By all means." said Aizen. Arufa took Kiba out out of the cage and slung her over his shoulder. He left running on three paws, with the last one around Kiba. He ran back to his pack and put Kiba back under her sleeping tree. Although her time with Aizen was cut short, she still looked as exhausted as ever. Looking down at her, Arufa thought to himself,_"Rest up. If you need to tame that much power, you'll need to be stronger. Tomorrow, we teach you to fight."_

* * *

**Well Kiba has pretty much been set up for hell from the start. Good for her! Please Review and tell me what you think or anything you wanna see happen in this. Also, tell me what you would think of a Bleach/ X-men the movie crossover. Ichigo could be Wolverine, Orihime-Jean, Aizen-Magneto, Rukia-storm,Head Captain-Professor X, Toshiro-Bobby(NO DIP!) and many other characters hahahaha. See ya next Saturday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I know it's Friday, but I've been doing nothing but write fanfic all week because of my lack of school days and homework, so I'll release a day early. Well, 1 1/2 hours early. This is the last chapter about Kiba's past. Disclaimer:Must I say that a girl who blows 80$ on headphone own Bleach. I think not. Tite Kubo is a man.**

* * *

Another 30 years later, a small patrol of three low ranking soul reapers was out in the forest on the edge of the Rukon District in the middle of the night. They walked slowly through the forest, keeping an eye on every inch of the area. One man heard a rustle in the trees and snapped his head to the side. He saw leaves falling, indicating someone was watching them.

"Be on your guard! We're not alone here!" He shouted to his comrades. They all gripped their swords tightly and stopped all movement. They waited for the next sound. Then after a moment, they heard a snap.

They all turned their attention to behind them. They saw one of their fellow officers collapse to the ground with his head turned to the side unnaturally. As he fell, they saw two glowing red eyes in the darkness. Then they saw a malicious smile filled with sharp fangs before they vanished without a trace. One soul reaper was slashed to the ground by a blade while the other had their throat clawed out. Once the throatless soul reaper dropped, the red eyed figure hovered over it. It kept it's smile as a gleam of moonlight flashed on the figure to reveal Kiba with drops of blood on her face. She wasn't wearing her white shihakusho, but a regular garb for residents of the Soul Society. She raised her hand again, ready to take off the dead man's head off. Then, another figure arriving to the scene wiped her grin right off of her face and replaced it with a scowl.

"Whad'ya want Tsume? I was just going out for a late night meal." She asked, clearly disappointed to have her enjoyment interrupted. He replied,"You were not sent on such a hunt. You weren't even told to leave the pack grounds. You will return at once and face judgement...again"

He said the last part louder than the rest to get a point across. Kiba scoffed,"And what about these guys? Are we really just gonna leave them without taking at least one bite?"

Tsume shook his head at the girl. She only looked 12 years old, but she could kill as though she was as old as one of the other pack members. She lacked nothing but control,"You are to come with me, and this is the end of this so called hunt of yours. Leave them to rot." Tsume ordered. Kiba groaned in disappointment and reluctantly followed Tsume through the woods back to their pack grounds.

* * *

When they got there, Arufa looked over at Kiba with a glare that, if she was younger she would crumble under, but she just glared back. Tsume lead her to the center of the pack grounds and then walked back to the edge of the clearing. Kiba stood there while two more wolfmen attached shackles with long chains attached to them to her wrists. After taking a few steps back, both wolfmen pulled down on the chains and yanked the chains downward to bring Kiba too her knees. She didn't struggle at all. She had gone through this too often and knew that struggling would just add to the punishment that she always got. Arufa stood in front of Kiba, just a few feet back. The rest of the pack surrounded them. Arufa's voice showed anger, almost on the edge of yelling

"Kiba. You were told specifically to stay on pack grounds. You were also told not to take the life of any soul reapers in the last three months. For doing both of these constantly, we will increase your punishment immensely."

Kiba scoffed,"What? Was a classic whip was not enough? 50 lashes couldn't hurt me. I doubt your new punishment is any worse."

Arufa replied calmly,"Ok, then. If 50 lashes won't affect you with an ordinary whip, then I will increase your punishment from 10 to 20 lashes with...this whip."

He pulled something from behind him and Kiba looked up at it. He held a standard leather whip, but with three, small, sharp knives attached to the ends. For once in Kiba's life, she actually felt an ounce of fear. Arufa threw the whip to a wolfman behind Kiba and called out,"For breaking direct orders and going against pack rules, 20 lashes!"

Immediately after he yelled that, Kiba felt the knives slash across her back. She gritted her teeth and let out a grunt, refusing to scream at the pain. She got hit again and tried to pull her hands from the shackles, but to no avail. A third strike finally got her to scream. This went on for a while. Fourth strike. Fifth. Sixth. By the tenth lash, Kiba had already fallen to the ground. Arufa looked sternly at her as she took the next few without a reaction. Then he saw her smirk against the ground. He raised his hand as a signal for his associate to hold the whip. The wolfman lashed her once more and coiled the whip. Arufa asked,"What are you smirking at?"

Kiba raised her head with her red eyes gleaming with mischief. She said in a taunting voice,"I guess you'll lose your key warrior in the invasion in two days." Arufa looked shockingly at Kiba. No one had told her that it would be in two days, just that it would be soon. His shocked expression only widened Kiba's grin. He shook his head to the punishment dealer, telling him to back away. Arufa picked Kiba up by her neck, making her struggle slightly to breathe. He spoke with venom,"When I first saw you, I thought you would bring this pack great fire power-"

"And I did," Kiba interrupted with a cracking voice,"you just refuse to use it."

Arufa stood emotionless for a moment. Then he dropped Kiba back to the ground and started laughing maliciously. Alot of the other wolfmen were taken aback by their alpha's reaction. He pat Kiba on her head with a fang filled smile and said,"You're right" He laughed some more and said," For that, tonight you will start the invasion. Sure, the full moon is in two days and we fight on those days only, but I think that you should just play with the soul reapers for a while. Ya know, kill one or two people and destroy buildings everywhere. On the full moon, go after the closest captain. Got it?"

Kiba smirked with confidence. She had gotten what she wanted. She turned around and sprinted into the forest, leaving her pack to wait for their big day while she caused some damage. Arufa's smile died down into a scowl. He knew she would make a bigger mess than he wanted.

* * *

Kiba arrived at the Seireitei at dawn and decided to get to work. She got cocky and walked right into the streets at a leisurely pace. She assumed that this early she could probably kill a soul reaper for their shihakusho. So when she turned a corner and she saw a soul reaper patrolling the streets. She ran at her with unmatched speed and covered her mouth with one hand and tearing her throat out with the other. She pulled her into an empty room, quickly switched outfits, and strapped their sword over her shoulder. She wanted to test the soul reapers' intelligence by seeing if they could tell she wasn't a soul reaper just by looking at her ears. Surely, they would try to kill any wolf that comes into the area, like they did to her parents. She walked out of the roomand kept at a slow walk down the streets until she passed a whole group of soul reapers. They looked at her for a moment and kept walking, mumbling something she couldn't completely hear,"That girl…ears…seven…" She didn't give a damn about what the number seven had to do with her, but she didn't get why they didn't attack her. So she made the attacking move instead, and pulled the sword she had stolen from it's sheath and slashed through every single soul reaper in the group. She thought she should send a message to the soul reapers, so she picked up the closest one, who was surprisingly still alive, by the front of his uniform. He coughed out,"Why are...y-you doing th-this? Aren't you re-related to ca...Captain Komamura?"

Kiba didn't know who this new name was, but she ignored it and sank her fangs into the man's jugular. She spat out some of his blood to the side, but swallowed the rest in her mouth. As she walked away, she felt a pang of curiosity. Who was that guy he was talking about? And what would hint that she is related to him? She dismissed the thought and kept her walk through the streets.

For the next two days, she had done nothing but cause mayhem. She broke into barracks and murdered several soul reapers, all without being suspected. Everytime she did though, her victim mentioned either Squad Seven or some name that Kiba had never come across in her life. At first, Kiba paid no mind to it, but now it was getting on her nerves. She decided that since she only had a few hours until her pack would show up for the attack, she would go investigate who or what ever was causing these soul reapers not to fight at full strength against her, even though they showed her parents no mercy. She jumped onto a rooftop and starting running on all fours, looking everywhere for an indication of where Squad Seven could be. After a few minutes of running, she came up to a large building that had the symbol for seven on it. Identifying it as the barracks, she opened the doors and walked in. As she did, she felt herself getting weak and heavy. She had been in her transformed stage too long and it was taking it's toll. She let it go and her eyes turned brown and her claws and fangs shrunk. Since so many people saw her as a normal soul reaper with her getup, she didn't need to be on guard at every second.

She walked aimlessly through the barracks, passing a few soul reapers, but them paying no mind to her. After a few minutes, she found herself at the captain's office. She was not a being of fear, that is how she was taught anyway, so she opened the door without hesitation. Inside, she stared wide eyed at a large, brown wolfman. He was wearing a soul reaper uniform and a haori on top of it with large shoulder guards. He was focused on his paperwork until he heard the door open. He lifted his head and stared straight at Kiba, who was only thinking,_"How can a werewolf be a soul reaper without a blade inches from his throat?"_

Another thing Kiba didn't understand was his expression. It started as one of questioning, then it became shocked in a way, and then it became one of disbelief. He stood up and said,"What business do you have here?"

Kiba didn't know how to respond. Her eyes looked him up and down. He was somehow familiar to her. She swore she had never seen this man, or any soul reaper captain other than Uncle Sosuke. In her dismay, she asked him,"Who are you?"

His expression didn't change and he replied flatly,"I am Squad Seven Captain, Sajin Komamura. Now your turn, identify yourself." Kiba didn't take commands easily from many people as it is, but a complete stranger was a major no for her. But she found herself still giving him information that she knew better than to give,"My name is Kiba. And I'll tell you right now I am no soul reaper."

She silently scolded herself for instantly telling him that. Although she was trained to kill, she was never taught how to keep secrets very well. Komamura walked in front of his desk and looked down at the girl before him,"Then what are you doing in a squad uniform if you're an outsider?"

He spoke as though he was interrogating her, but Kiba swore she heard a hint of restriction in his voice. She smirked and turned her transformation on. She was about to jump at him when she heard a loud bang outside. Her smirk widened and she said to herself,"The invasion started early."

At that, Komamura wrapped his hand around her neck and pinned her against the wall, but Kiba still felt him holding back. He stared sternly at her and said,"What is going on here?." He pointed out the window and she saw several of the Tsuyoi satsujin already breaking down buildings and murdering several soul reapers. Kiba smirked again and said,"Since you're about to be dead anyway, I'll tell you this," she paused and let her claws and fangs grow out unnoticed,"We are of the Tsuyoi satsujin wolf pack, and though I don't know the others' motives, I am here to avenge my parents,"she started yelling",who were killed just for being DIFFERENT!"

She kicked him so hard he flew through the wall and landed outside, tumbling back a few feet before stopping and standing up. She walked out through the large crater and smirked confidently,"I don't know why they let one werewolf stay alive in the Seireitei, let alone become a captain, but because you were given such a luxury, I will kill you here and now!"

She charged at him as fast as she could and he put his hands up in a guard. Kiba snickered,"You can't block my speed with your own hands." But as soon as she said that, two larger hands, way bigger than she was, struck down right in front of her. Not being able to slow down, she rammed right into the hands. She felt one wrap around her and move her in front of Komamura. His head was lowered as he growled,"Did you say you were Tsuyoi satsujin?"

His grip tightened and the larger hand's grip did the same. Kiba could barely breathe and coughed up blood. He looked up with pure hatred in his eyes and spoke with venom on his voice,"They killed my family,"His grip got even tighter," They stabbed my wife,"Even tighter,"And left no trace of my daughter who was only six months old, not even named." His grip was so tight now that Kiba couldn't even scream. She was only able to say a few words with a shaky smirk,"Serves them right."

At that, Kiba was thrown right back into the Squad Seven barracks, but through an undamaged part of the wall. She was buried in a pile of rubble and pushed her way out with whatever strength she had left. She wiped the blood from her mouth and thought,_"Why is my strength draining within instants of my fight? I know that I've lasted longer than this."_

She got out of the barracks again and saw a giant samurai right behind the captain. She stared in awe for a moment, and then snapped her attention back to the fight. She sprinted at him again, but just as she was about to reach him, he swatted her away with little effort and she went crashing into one of the walls that divide the streets. She jumped back up and looked at the gash on her leg from the impact. She smirked as she saw it regenerate, like Uncle Sosuke had said it would, but her smirk dropped when she saw it stop regenerating at about half way through. She looked back to Komamura who just stood there, emotionless expression and samurai behind him. Kiba knew he should not have been able to successfully block any direct attack with her usual speed. She tried to dismiss the thought, but it kept haunting her. She grew angrier and angrier at the thought of failing what she has been training for since she was a baby, but then she felt herself almost slip out of consciousness. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was her transformation trying to control her. She fell to her knees and held her throat as she coughed up blood and managed to say,"No...not now...this cannot...happen,"

She dropped the transformation to keep her sanity and felt her features change back to those of a human. She mustered all of her strength into her legs, and pushed off at Komamura once more. He let the giant fade away and used nothing but his bare hands to block Kiba's attack and slam her into the ground. He put his large boot against her back and pushed slightly, but that was enough to make her scream. The wounds from the other night when she recieved lashes from that abusive excuse for a whip had not healed in any way. But that just made Kiba wonder why they hadn't regenerated yet, or how this captain knew that only a little pressure would render her defeated. As if he read her mind, he started explaining.

"If a group of people murder someone close to you, you should do some research on who they are, so you can fight them with an advantage. You would know that, wouldn't you?" She didn't respond, so he continued,"I know that the Tsuyoi satsujin are used to running on all fours like the animals they are. As a result, they have poor posture. When you walked into my office, your posture was too far back, as if you were preventing the back of that shihakusho to hit a past injury. Try to tell me I'm wrong."

At his last statement he pushed on her back a little harder. He didn't care if she was young. What mattered is she was from the Tsuyoi satsujin, and to him that in of itself is unforgivable. She let out a scratchy yell of pain, but then felt him pull his foot back just a tiny bit. He had something pulling himself back from pushing down completely. This puzzled Kiba,_"What reason could he have for mercy?"_

She lifted herself up a little bit and held herself up with her forearms. She turned around to look up at him, and when they made eye contact, Komamura's face dropped into a sorrow filled expression. Kiba's eyes were just like her mother's.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aizen was back in his underground lab, monitoring Kiba's fight with Captain Komamura on a screen. In front of him was a control panel with four switches. Above them read:

SPEED/STRENGTH

REGENERATION

CONTROL

MEMORY

The first three were already switched downward while the 'memory' switch was still upright. When he saw Kiba still trying to get up even with the wolfman's large boot pressed against her whip scars, he put his finger on the last switch. Before he moved anymore, he looked to his left to see the wounded and captured Tsuyoi satsujin, each in their own cage. He turned the screen to face Arufa, who was laying on the floor of his cage, bruised and bloody with his right eye clawed out. He looked up the screen while Aizen said,"With just a flick of this switch, the last sixty years of your hopes being put into a single girl...will be all for nothing."

Arufa growled, but wound up gurgling up blood and coughing it out. When he lifted his head again, Aizen flicked the switch and on the screen, Kiba's eyes went blank and her head dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Arufa growled and said,"You'll pay for this, Aizen."

Aizen just smirked and said,"Before that, let's go over the terms of our 'new ' deal."

* * *

After Kiba's head fell, Komamura lifted his foot from her back and crouched down beside her. He looked into her eyes once more. They were glazed over,_"Just like Akane's,"_ he thought,_"after she was murdered."_

He reached for her eyes to close them, but just as he made contact, he felt a twitch under his fingers. He pulled his fingers back slightly, and them put them on her neck. Though it was faint, she still had a pulse. He kept his fingers there and felt the gentle beating grow stronger. Eventually Kiba's eyes got their glint of life back and she blinked a few times. Komamura backed his hand away as she struggled to get up. She pushed herself up onto her knees and looked around cluelessly and when she saw Komamura, she asked,"W-where am I?" She paused for a moment and asked in a more hushed tone,"Who am I?"

She looked away while Komamura pondered on what to say. He was as clueless as to what was going on as she was to anything. After a minute of silence, Tosen flash-stepped next to Komamura.

"Sajin,"he said,"I felt your spiritual pressure spike up and saw you using your Bankai. Who were you fighting?" Then he saw Kiba looking around scratching her head until she finds her ears and her eyes widen in curiosity, completely oblivious to anything else. Tosen thought to himself,_"Captain Aizen must have used the transmitters he put inside her brain to wipe her memory clean after he had captured the rest of the Tsuyoi satsujin."_

Komamura kept his eyes trained on Kiba and Tosen asked with fake surprise,"Did you fight a child, Saji?"

Komamura closed his eyes and sighed, confirming his friend's question. Tosen thought of another question that he already knew the answer to,"Do you know her?" he said,"I mean, she appears related to you in some way."

Komamura knew he was referring to the ears that she still played with in amazement. He narrowed his eyes in thought but then made up his mind and told Kaname,"I know for a fact," he paused,"that she is my daughter who was killed over 60 years ago."

Kiba's ear flicked in his direction and she looked up at him with a confused expression,"Killed? What do you mean? Who am I and what happened here?" Her voice raised slightly. She was getting agitated by not knowing anything about who she is or what has happened in the last 60 years. And now this guy is saying she was killed, not to mention he's a talking wolf and she has wolf ears for some unknown reason. This was all too much for her to take in all at once. She grinded her teeth and looked up at Komamura with desperation in her eyes. Komamura put a hand on her shoulder,"Your name is Kiba,"he said calmly, deciding to stick with that name since he never really came up with a different one,"You are my daughter, and there is no doubt in my mind about that."

Kiba looked down at her hands, clenched into fists with scars she could not explain. She relaxed her hands, and mumbled to herself,"I...have a father." Even though she didn't remember her life in the pack, all she knew was she never knew what having a father was like. Komamura smiled slightly and thought of one last test. He moved his hand from her shoulder to the top of her head and scratched lightly behind her left ear. Sure enough, her entire body slumped in relaxation and her tail wagged back and forth against the dusty ground. She looked to her left and saw a glowing light in the night sky. After her eyes focused a little more, she saw the full moon rising behind the forests surrounding the Seireitei. Komamura looked as well and shed a small tear. Though the full moon brought him grief of his dead lover, it now reminded him of the day he was reunited with his daughter. He moved his hand a few inches and scratched her right ear, putting her to sleep. She fell forward into her father's chest and he held her close, making a silent oath to never lose her again. Then he turned to Kaname and said,"My friend, please keep this a secret from everyone else. I'll tell the Head Captain, but I trust that you will tell no one else."

Tosen's expression didn't change, but he replied,"Of course, Sajin."

From that day forth, Kiba had been enrolled into the Soul Reaper Academy. When Aizen attacked, she never even began to recall her past. And whenever she saw the full moon, she did not think of regaining her identity, but instead of the feeling of utter emptiness and being unable to grasp anything. And she tries to find her memories, but it's always too painful.

* * *

**Well that tells us why she cried that one time. Happy Friday the 13th! Fun Fact: I was born on Friday the 13th and Good Friday so I'm the Jinx of the Universe. Also, today is what I call my honorary birthday, and I celebrated by blowing 80$ on Adidas headphones. Anyway something about the next chapter. Something shocking happens, then something more shocking, then something EVEN MORE SHOCKING, then a major let down. TRUST ME ON THAT! Review and tell me what you think will happen. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Friends. It's Saturday and Bleach is still not on :(. BUT I STILL UPLOAD. Even though I sprained my thumb 2 hours ago. Enjoy! Disclaimer:A reckless soccer player is not capable of owning Bleach. But Tite Kubo is.**

* * *

Back in Kiba's mind, Lobo backed away from the arena wall to look at his work. Kiba had collapsed to the ground, clenching her head and the black aura swarming around her. After about a minute, she started screaming non-stop at the memories flooding through her mind. Lobo turned around and smirked at the other animals, trying to break through the barrier.

"You can't break it," he shouted,"It's made up of more spirit energy than even I could break through!"

Águila stopped his efforts for a moment and shouted back down,"Wait a minute! If even you couldn't break it, then how did you manage to create this?"

"You all should know by now, but I'll enlighten you." Lobo said,"There's more than one being in this world that supports the virus' power."

At that, Kiba's screams grew louder. Lobo turned around and then back to the others,"That sounds like suffering, does it not." And with his command, the black aura intensified and started sinking into her skin. Then it came out and started forming a mass beside her. The mass kept growing until was a being clad in black. All of the animals gasped at what Lobo was after. Then right when Kiba opened her eyes, after the memories had finished, she felt a hand, not a paw, but a hand clasped around her throat and was pushed back into the wall. Her vision started blurring and all she remembered was a white face and the words,"My turn, weakling!"

* * *

Kiba woke up back in her wolf body, but still with no control. She saw Ichigo still there, but joined by another captain with a weirder smile than Gin's. She saw herself raging at the two beings and bashing her paws into the bars. She tried to suppress it but was too weak to do anything. Then, she felt herself relax a bit. She noticed herself shrinking and eventually back in her human form.

Ichigo broken the silence,"Hey, you ok there, Kiba? What the hell just happened?"

Kiba was just as clueless as Ichigo, but before she could say a word, she felt something lodged in her throat. She hacked at the ground with her arms covering her face from view. Ichigo took a step forward, but the captain stopped him.

"What is it, Shinji?" he asked. Shinji's smile disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at the cage. He didn't respond to Ichigo, but he didn't need to. Kiba kept hacking and eventually stopped all movement completely. She put her hands against ground and pushed herself up with her head still hanging. After she got to her feet, she snapped her head up. And upon the left side of her face, was half of a wolf's head with one upper fang and one lower fang. Her eyes were red irises surrounded by black, and she had a psychotic smile. Shinji put his hand to his forehead and said,"Ichigo, put your mask on. Bars and chains won't hold her."

"Right!" said Ichigo as he too put his hand to his head and both pulled their masks out. Kiba's smirk grew wider and she released a large amount of reiatsu, making both captain ranked fighters' eyes widen and made the bars and chains evaporate into nothing. She took a step forward and flash stepped right in front of Shinji and Ichigo, both her hands smashing the masks from their faces and slamming their heads into the floor. While they tried to get up, Kiba spoke and her mask started growing,"You're not dealing with that coward who willingly stayed behind bars anymore. I actually want the demon inside to run free. See ya, soul reapers." With that, she flash stepped out of the jail cells.

* * *

Once she got out, she was surrounded by Squad One members holding pitch forks(Devil:?). She smirked again saying,"You really think you can capture me? I won't go down to Soul Reapers!" Her eyes shined completely red and she started growing in size. The rest of her mask grew and fit perfectly on her now grown snout. Black fur covered her body and claws grew from her fingers, and she was back in her wolf form, but this time with a mask. The soul reapers closed in on her but she snarled in warning. At their hesitation in fear, she sprinted around, biting the jugular of each and everyone of them. Once they all fell to the ground, Kiba growled bitterly and spat out the flesh and blood in her mouth. She shrank back into human form, and the hollow spoke,"These weaklings taste awful! Is there anyone here that can put up a fight with satisfaction?"

She sniffed the air for her next target, and right as she thought she smelt something worth while, her nose filled with the smell of a figure in front of her. A large wolfman.

"Oh, it's you." Hollow Kiba said and Komamura growled."Kiba!"he shouted,"Stop this at once!"

"Have you lost it?" she remarked,"I'm not Kiba, but I'll tell her you say hi. I'm sure she could use another reminder that she has been lied to all of her life." Komamura's eyes widened. Somehow Kiba got her memories back, and if she was as confused as she was on that day, there was no way she was trying to fight back her inner demons. Komamura pulled his sword from his sheath, willing to challenge the hollowfied girl that stood before him.

"ARE YOU JOKING?!" she yelled,"DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN?!" Komamura kept his composure and called on his bankai. Hollow Kiba chuckled and destroyed half of her mask with a knock of her knuckle. Then she said confidently,"To take down a captain, I need no more than half of my mask."

Komamura raised his sword, making his giant do the same, and slammed it down in Kiba's direction. As the blade fell, her smirk grew wider. The blade hit the ground with a crash, and once the dust cleared, Kiba had one hand raised, stopping the blade with little effort. She gripped the sword tighter and Komamura's eyes widened as she pulled the sword from the samurai's hands. This caused Komamura's zanpakuto to fall from his own grip and making the giant disappear. Just as the giant sword was fading, Kiba threw it right back at Komamura. The hilt made contact with his chest and pushed him back into the nearest wall. She used that opportunity to run from a boring battle. She sniffed the air again and still found what she smelt earlier. She ran on all fours in the direction with only killing instinct on her mind.

* * *

She ran all the way to the Squad Four Relief Center and then cracked a lot more of her mask and hid the rest in her curly hair so she could keep control without anyone knowing. As long as she looked no one in the eye, she would be fine. She walked through the front door and walked down the hall where she knew her target would be. After a few minutes of walking down identical hallways, she found a door that's scent was making her mouth water. She opened it without a second though and darted in. Nothing. Not even the sword of whoever was in here. Just a neatly made bed and a nightstand with a vase full of flowers. She took a few more steps into the room and looked around with distinct frustration on her face. In all of her frustration, she let out a wave of spirit energy that most members of Squad Four had learned to ignore to focus on their work, but someone else knew what it was.

"I thought I told you,"A voice said behind her,"If you release too much spirit energy, your opponent will always know where you are."

Kiba whipped around with a fist hurled at her new opponent, but it only made contact with a hand that stopped her from moving forward or taking her fist back. Her eyes moved from her trapped hand to the captor's face and right into deep turquoise eyes.

She used her free hand to bring half of her mask back and then smirked,"So, you're that kid that Kiba recklessly left alive. I wish I had awakened by then." She tried again to pull her hand back, but Hitsugaya's grip tightened. Her smirk only grew wider,"You probably don't realize this, but you're not fighting a soul reaper," her fist started glowing red and some of his skin burned away,"You're fighting a hollow!"

With that, a cero went off right into Toshiro's hand. The resulting explosion blew her right out the window, but she regained her footing in the sky(Devil:I never understood that). She watched the dust clear away from the destroyed hospital room in satisfaction, but that disappeared when she saw the red of her cero blast frozen on the spot. Toshiro came out from behind it with minimal burns on his hand and no other injuries. Kiba gritted her teeth in frustration and he smirked a little.

"Don't get too cocky!" she shouted and launched herself back down to the destroyed building, but on her way she lost focus for a moment and changed her trajectory to several yards away from her target and landed with a crash. Toshiro kept his sword in front of him, waiting for a surprise attack, but when the dust cleared, the hollowfied Kiba was on the ground, shaking and struggling to get up, shouting to no one.

"No!...NO!...you hated soul reapers!...they destroyed your pack and locked you up like an animal...JUST LET ME KILL ONE!" In her outburst, she launched a weaker cero at Toshiro, knocking Hyorinmaru out of his hands and across the room. He was about to go after it when Kiba stood up, one eye still black, but the other was back to normal. Through gritted teeth, the real Kiba spoke,"T-Toshiro, break the mask. I..I can't control my own arms. Break it, plea-!"

Her own hand covered her mouth, cutting her off from saying anymore. After a moment of mumbled shouting, her one white eye went black again. She dropped her hands and her wicked smirk came back,"Well, now that she's gone, I can kill you, whether she likes it or not."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and looked to the side. He didn't have time to get his zanpakuto and break the mask with it's hilt, and a kido would harm Kiba as well, so his only option was hand-to-hand combat.

She made the first move, aiming a clawed hand for his throat, but he grabbed her wrist and moved her hand to the side. He brought his free hand back, made a fist, and threw it with all of his might at her mask. It made contact, but barely managed to chip her mask. His eyes widened in shock and Kiba smirked once more. Toshiro pulled his hand back, but Kiba had already summoned red reiatsu on the tip of her middle fang. Before she was able to launch her cero, it started struggling to keep it's size. After a while it smothered into nothing and her eye drained of black again. Kiba gave Toshiro a pleading look, and he gritted his teeth. He grabbed her shoulder with his free hand and pulled her towards him with both hands. He smashed his forehead into the mask, and it cracked where it made contact before shattering into millions of pieces. Her black eye drained back to white, and her red irises turned brown again. He let go of her wrist and her arm swung to her side, but the only thing she was really focused on was his eyes, colder than his own sword. The blood from his head slowly fell down their faces, but neither cared. Kiba shakily moved forward ever so slightly, and her eyes twitched downward for a split second. Surprisingly, she saw Toshiro doing the same thing, but a lot less noticeable. This kept up until they could feel each others breath, even though both were holding it in as best they could. Kiba looked into his eyes once more, as if asking permission. He stared back for a moment before both of their eyes fluttered closed and they closed the gap between them even more. Their lips just barely brushed against each other before they pulled apart. They kissed again, but held it for a little longer. Kiba wrapped her arms around his neck and he put one hand on the back of her neck. Kiba ignored everything around her, the shouting of officers outside the exploded room, the running of nurses ushering injured soul reapers-probably her doing-into hospital rooms, even the rain that had started just then. She was completely focused on the feeling of Toshiro's lips against her's. Toshiro brought his other hand to her neck. Too caught up in the moment, Kiba didn't hear the sound of liquid dripping behind her. Toshiro made a gap with two of his fingers on her neck, and Kiba felt sharp, cold pinch and a stinging liquid enter her bloodstream. Her eyes snapped open and her breath caught in her throat. As she started losing consciousness, the last thing she saw was Toshiro's eyes, cold and emotionless, like every other time she looked into them. The she sank to the floor with lifeless eyes.

Toshiro stared at her for a moment before sighing and picking her up bridal style. He turned to walk out of the room, but was greeted by the Head Captain at the door,"Head Captain Yamamoto," he said, slightly surprised,"what are you doing here?"

The Head Captain opened his eyes and said,"This is an emergency situation, Captain Hitsugaya. I am doing my job as Head Captain and making sure that the Soul Society is safe, understand?" Hitsugaya nodded and muttered,"Yes, sir." Yamamoto looked down at Kiba's limp form,"I'm assuming you took care of the hollowfied girl?" He questioned.

Hitsugaya nodded again. Yamamoto questioned him one last time,"And did you have to use 'it'?" Hitsugaya nodded his head towards the empty syringe behind him, confirming he used whatever 'it' was.

"Alright then, let's put her in an underground prison this time. Come along, Captain Hitsugaya." He commanded and walked out. Toshiro looked down at Kiba, her eyes still wide open, but glazed over. He let one lone tear fall from his eye, down his face, and onto her's. Then he whipped his cheek with his shoulder, let out a breath, and left close behind the Head Captain.

* * *

**WTF! WRITING THIS MADE ME SO EXCITED! But the thing is when I have an idea, I have to write it down. So after I wrote the kiss, I thought of the betrayal and thought,"I make Toshiro sound like a total ass!" ANyway, I suck at romance and fight scenes. Eh wateves. Merry Christmas! Expect a Christmas One-Shot with NO OC's and a lot of death wishes. See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that Christmas One-Shot! The New Year's one is more humorous than romantic, but still has it's moments. I'll probably just make that a completely new fanfic with a One-shot prologue. Anyway it's time to upload my Lone wolf chapter, even though I said I wouldn't in the One-shot. I'm running out of material for this, so I may be slow with this, but hopefully you all can bear with me. Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach...no witty comment required.**

* * *

As a result of the incident, many soul reapers who made contact with Kiba were in the relief center, including Hirako, Komamura, and Ichigo. The Central 46 decided that Kiba's spirit energy and lack of control were too dangerous to be kept in an ordinary cell, so they decided to put her in the second lowest underground prison, right above where Aizen was locked away. Instead of shackles, most of her spirit energy was sealed away temporarily by a metal collar around her neck. Still under the captain's watch rule, Byakuya Kuchiki took the next 24 hour watch. A few hours in, Kiba woke up from her drug-forced sleep, still a little disoriented, but still able to register the fact that she was shoved back into a cell again with some noble captain watching her this time. She turned around so her back was facing the bars and stuck with her usual plan: Sleep.

* * *

She woke up in her inner world, but it was slightly different. The forests were still as full as she remembered, but the beach was covered in sandstone chunks. She looked around for her zanpakuto, but found nothing. After a lot of aimless walking, she saw a glowing box in the distance. She ran up to it, and found it was a barrier of spirit energy around a black and white figure. It was on the ground, shaking with it's head clutched tightly in their hands. Kiba took another step towards the box, and the being inside jumped to their feet and at the wall of the barrier, making a mini explosion and pushing Kiba backwards onto the ground. Kiba looked at them after the smoke cleared and her eyes widened. Black, sleeveless shihakusho, red and black eyes, white ears and tail, and everything else was white,"You…" Kiba muttered, "You're..the mask."

"Oh, don't play innocent!"It snapped,"What the hell did you do to put me in this damn box!" Kiba was about to tell her she didn't know what she was talking about, but she was lifted off of the ground by something and hauled away over someone's shoulder. As she got further from the glowing box, she looked at the arm holding her. Covered in green fur,"WHAT THE HELL, GORILA! A WARNING NEXT TIME WOULD BE NICE!"

"Oh shut up!" he yelled over his shoulder,"It's your fault for getting close enough to your inner hollow that she could have killed you right there."

"Luckily, that barrier that formed a while ago was there," another voice said,"and we were in the area to get you away from her." Kiba looked around and saw León running alongside Gorila. They all ran into the jungle and after a few minutes, stopped in front of the same large tree where Kiba merged with Gorila de la Tierra. The last time she was here, she didn't see the opening in the ground supported by the roots of the trees. Both animals went in the opening, and Kiba followed behind them. Inside was a torch-lit cavern with the rest of her zanpakuto, even Tiburón was swimming in his own mini pool. As Kiba took in the underground hideout, she saw a flash of black in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw the black wolf of power laying down with his head on his paws, but he was back to normal. His eyes were only red irises now instead of completely red, and his fur was soothed back down. Kiba walked over to him and got on her knees so she could look him in the eye. He lifted his head and they stared for a moment, and then Kiba lurched forward and hugged him around the neck. Lobo was slightly shocked, for he was expecting to be yelled at for being taken over by the virus in the first place, but this was fine with him too. He whispered lightly,"Sorry about that, kid."

He heard her sniffle in reply. He rolled his eyes,"You don't have to be such a baby,"he remarked,"This is what I meant by over emotional." Kiba's eyes widened and she grew a tick mark. She pulled back and yelled again,"BEING EMOTIONAL HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS YOU BASTARD! YOU WENT ALL MYSTICAL AND WEIRD, AND I WAS WORRIED!"

Lobo just stared at her expressionlessly and said flatly,"Well something happened last night after your little halloween party that sent the virus back into your hollow and into that cage, so I'm fine." Kiba turned away childishly with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Lobo stood up and stretched his legs. His eyes widened like he had an idea, and then a sly wolf grin appeared on his face,"And speaking of your mask frenzy," he said tauntingly, motioning the other animals with his head to join him. Kiba's eyes opened wide and her face drained of color, until a spike of pink hit her cheeks. She knew what was coming, and angled her feet so she could make a run for it. Lobo continued,"What exactly happened between you and that captain?"

With that Kiba darted towards the entry way, but wound up stuck between two giant hands that belonged to Gorila, who was positioned at the opening in case she tried to run. She struggled uselessly until Serpiente used the first level Bakudo, and she stopped all movement. Gorila dropped her to the ground and she yelled at all of them,"WHAT KIND OF A ZANPAKUTO ARE YOU?! YOU'RE ACTING MORE LIKE SCHOOL GIRLS THAN TOUGH ANIMALS!"

León replied flatly,"How many times do we have to say it? We take after you." Kiba's eye twitched, but before she could yell again, Lobo cut her off,"Ok, now spill it about you and the captain, or do we have to go to your memory forest?"

"My wha?" Kiba said dumbly. Lobo shook his head, and the others followed in suit,"It's the woodland forest next to this tropical one. It's where I uncovered your past, and it's where I will find out what happened last night. Your inner hollow left us all knocked out so we didn't get to see what happened, but we know something happened. So do we have to watch it, or are we going to hear the story from you." Kiba looked to the side nervously and her face grew hot at the memory, worst than it did before. She thought about her situation,_"I can't tell them without looking stupid, and showing them also looks stupid. Fine, I just won't tell them I kissed him."_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" They all yelled in union. When the room went silent, Kiba muttered,"Shit."

* * *

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE DIDN'T HAVE TO GO!" Kiba shouted, still paralyzed and slung over Gorila's shoulder again. Lobo threw her to him and said they were going to the Memory Forest. And now Kiba was where she is.

"I said 'do we have to go to the memory forest?' You never said no so we're going." said Lobo. Kiba tried struggling, but was only able to twitch slightly. Lobo continued,"Plus, there's no way I'm missing seeing a memory like that."

The other animals laughed in agreement, including Tiburón who managed to come along by creating a mobile pool of water, while Kiba just stared off with red cheeks, saying,"Why are my most embarrassing moments recorded?"

When they arrived at the border between the woodland and jungle, they all looked around at the different trees, each with a recording of a memory playing over and over again. They all walked through, looking from tree to tree to try and find last night's. They past by the memory when Kiba first met Toshiro and Kiba heard a snickering above her,"Can it, Águila!" she snapped. After a while, Kiba saw a tree that displayed the memory of Toshiro breaking her mask with his forehead. She silently cheered over the fact that they didn't notice and let out a sigh. She felt Gorila stop moving and heard the rest stop. They all turned to her with narrowed eyes and said in union,"Where is it?"

Kiba gulped, and out of habit, her eyes twitched to where she saw it. They all followed her eyes to the tree that just restarted it's memory with Kiba pleading for Toshiro to break the mask. They all sat around the tree and positioned Kiba so she could watch it too. Once they got comfortable, the memory was already at the breaking of Kiba's mask. They all trained their eyes on the tree, that was as big as a flat screen TV. Kiba looked away, but found herself watching it anyway. Oddly enough, all of her memories were in third-person view. She watched the space between her and Toshiro close and cracked a small smile at it. On their second kiss, her animal friends started cheering in their own way, like howling or roaring. Kiba watched them in amusement, but then looked back at the screen. She saw the syringe in Toshiro's hand around her neck, and watched blankly as he sunk the needle into her neck and drained the purple liquid inside it. He took it out, she dropped to the ground, and the memory faded to black. For a moment, Kiba felt nothing, but that turned into betrayal, and then anger. Lobo saw the way she was looking at the screen, and the red tint coming to her eyes. He growled to himself, and then he darted at her, grabbing the collar of her top in his mouth, and running off toward the shore. The other animals followed them, but Lobo was on a far lead, already leaving the forest and running across the sand. He stopped, put Kiba down, and looked at her closely. Her eyes were already deep red and her teeth were sharpened and clenched together. Her hands were twitching as her claws grew out. Lobo yelled at her,"Listen to me, Kiba!" Her head snapped towards him and she growled. He narrowed his eyes and said through gritted teeth,"Look up."

Kiba's eyes twitched upward and back down, but then moved back up. In the night sky above her inner world, was a full moon shining brightly. Kiba's eyes drained back to brown and they welled up with tears. She collapsed in the sand, sobbing when the other animals finally caught up with them. León asked,"How did you do that, Lobo?"

Keeping his eyes on Kiba, he said,"I've seen more memories than I need for tonight. I'll take her back to the cavern." He bent down and whispered in Kiba's wolf ear,"Hey, c'mon we're going back." Kiba kept sobbing, clearly too weakened and tired to stand up,"Here, grab my neck." Kiba sniffled and obeyed him, wrapping her arms around his lowered neck. He lifted his neck to pull her to her knees, and then threw her over his back. She tightened her hold around his neck and buried her face in his fur. He ran off into the jungle, the others walking along his tracks at a leisurely pace.

On the way to cavern, Kiba calmed down enough to stop crying,"Hey, you ok back there?" asked Lobo. She muttered a small,"Yea," and remained silent the rest of the way. When they got to the tree, Lobo walked down and laid down in his corner. He let Kiba slide off of his back and lay down beside him,"Sorry about that, kid." said Lobo. Kiba looked up to him with bloodshot eyes and said,"It's ok. You didn't know about the memory. I'm sorry I can't control my anger in my inner world."

Lobo looked to her and said,"Speaking of which, we need to talk about the virus." Kiba waited for him to continue,"It was locked away with your inner hollow, but everything in your inner world changes with your emotions. Keep them in check, and you won't change. The only issue is, now you have to watch out during the day as well. You understand?" Kiba nodded attentively and Lobo added,"So if today the Squad Six captain is watching you, and your dad is hospitalized, in three days, you better not let even one fang grow."

Kiba rolled her eyes and grumbled. She knew he was right, but she also knew it wasn't an easy task. Lobo nudged her lightly and she looked back to him,"If you get angry," he said in a whispered voice,"Just kiss him again. All your anger will disappear."

Kiba's eye twitched and Lobo chuckled to himself. Kiba got to her feet and aimlessly tried to land a punch on the smirking canine. He dodged each and everyone until Kiba got tired and panted with her hands on her knees. Lobo frowned,"If you had that much energy in your arms, why didn't you just walk on your hands instead of make me carry you here." Kiba looked up at him and he kept talking,"Since your arms still have energy, go outside and do pull-ups for a while. A little exercise before sleep is good for you."

Kiba's breath caught in her throat. Memories flooded her mind for the second time, _"Do as many pull ups as you can in a minute, and I know you can do more than 20 so don't try to fool me."_

Kiba dropped to her knees with her hands covering her ears, her teeth gritted together. Lobo stood up and walked over to her,"Hey, don't let these memories do this to you!" He shouted. This is the third time a memory got to her, and so much this time that her head was throbbing. Lobo sighed and whispered advice into her uncovered wolf ears,"Think of a good memory for once."

Kiba's eyes opened and after a moment, she put her hands back to her sides. She didn't have many good memories in her life, as she just recently found out, but she had enough to make the bad ones go away. She sat down, hugging her knees into her chest, and staring at the wall in front of her. Lobo sat down again and sighed,"I'm sorry for the memory trouble I've put you through. Not only today, but under the virus as well."

Kiba looked at him,"How many times do I have to say it," she said,"I forgive you for that. I would have found out about my past at some point any point. Better now, I guess. I'm gonna wake up, if that's alright with you." Lobo nodded and laid down next to her with his head rested over crossed paws. Kiba put her head on his side, using his thick coat as a pillow. While she was just about to fall into slumber, Lobo said with mischief on the edge of his voice,"I know you chose your kiss as a good memory." Kiba's eyes snapped open and she sat up, ready to yell at him, but he was snoring fast asleep. She followed in suit, and Lobo cracked open one eye thinking,_"Works every time."_

* * *

**I suppose it's a short chapter, but I'm trying to save content. I'll post the New Year's chapter next Wednesday and next Saturday, BLEACH IS OFF HIATUS! They chose the worst episode to do that. Seriously, how many HitsuHina fans want to see that episode in English. I'm a former HitsuHina fan, and if you don't already know, I'm now a HitsuYori fan. And then there's ToshiroxOC but that's fanfic. See ya guys later. BAI!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Hope you guys had a great holiday. I'm still crippled so I'm not doing so great. Anyway I'm just gonna jump right into this chapter. Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach because Starkk, Komamura, and Komamura's grandpa are the only wolf people.**

* * *

Kiba awoke to a flower clad captain, probably the captain of Squad Eight. She had some how managed to sleep through the entire day, while still thinking it's only been about 45 minutes in her inner world. She sat up and pushed her back to one of the side walls of her prison and wrapped one arm loosely around her knee. The sounds of movement made the captain turn around. He had a thin beard and long brown hair held back in a ponytail.

"Hey there," He said with a smile,"I'm Captain Kyoraku of Squad Eight, and you're Komamura's kid, right?" Kiba turned to him and said,"Are you dense? I'm sure you've heard the Head Captain call me my full name more than once, and the wolf ears gotta say something."

Kyoraku put his hands in front of him and said,"Now now, calm down there. I was just trying to start a conversation. Also, I don't think you want to get angry anytime soon, do ya?"

Kiba took in a breath and let it out,"Ok, I take it back. Maybe you're not so dense." Kyoraku grinned again and said,"By the way, you might be able to help me with something."

"What can I possibly do?" She said with no interest in her voice. Kyoraku grin got a little devious and he said,"You see, after your first freakout in the forest, I made a bet with your father. If I win, he pays my Sake bills for a year, if he wins, I never bring this up again." By the sound of the bet, her father was confident yet embarrassed about the outcome. She looked at Kyoraku expectantly and he continued,"The bet ends in a month, but if it ends sooner relies completely on you."

"Are you gonna tell me the bet or what?" Kiba said with irritation. He was wasting her time that she could use to enjoy silence, which to her is much better than this moron's rambling. He tilted his hat upward a bit to reveal his mischievous eyes,"I bet your father that by the end of the month, you'd be dating the Squad Ten captain."

"You lost." Kiba said immediately in a hushed voice that Kyoraku could barely hear, her eyes shadowed in the dim light. She wouldn't deny that she liked what happened, but ever since she was young, forgiveness was never her thing. Kyoraku said confused,"What?" But narrowed his eyes at the claws growing on her fingertips. She spoke with venom,"I said," she stood up, keeping her eyes hidden. When she lifted her head up, her eyes had already turned red,"YOU LOST, DAMNIT!" she yelled as she ran up to the bars with her hand pulled back in a fist. She punched one of the prison bars, making it bend. Kyoraku quickly jumped back a foot and frowned. His hand hovered over a button on the wall behind him. He watched her eyes for a moment, and once he saw the slightest bit of black corruption, he pushed the button. The collar around her neck administered a small shock the the back of her neck. Her eyes turned back and she coughed up blood, falling backward. The shock didn't actually hurt her neck skin, but every other part of her body. She rolled over and put her hand on the back of her neck. There was a metal plate the size of two of her fingers, and when she put pressure on it she felt a spike of pain throughout that spot. Whatever the shock was was forcing her out of consciousness. She put her hand back by her side and gave into it.

* * *

As expected, she woke up back in the cavern of her inner world. Once again, she saw none of her zanpakuto. She got out and walked toward the beach. Once she got there, she saw all six animals surrounding the box where her hollow is kept, but something was different. A spiritual fabric was wrapt around the twitching body of her hollow. León saw Kiba and motioned her over with his head. She ran over and looked at the hollow,"Amazing isn't it?" asked Serpiente,"Another kido was added when you got zapped by that collar."

"Well that explains one thing," Kiba responded,"but where did the first one come from?" Tiburón swam over in his floating wave and said,"The plate in your neck is a kido transmitter. Using spirit energy sent from the collar, it creates a kido inside you that trapped your hollow. Additional signals will add more layers." Kiba nodded in understanding and asked,"And they put the transmitter in while I was knocked out, right?"

All of the animals looked at her and either twitched their eyes or shook their heads in disappointment. Lobo said,"And you say that Kyoraku guy is dense." Kiba looked dumbstruck for a moment. Then she put her hand back on her neck to feel the transmitter again, and when she tapped her fingers against it again, her eyes narrowed. She got the same pinching sensation she got when…

"That son of a bitch," she said slowly,"left the damned needle." Lobo walked over to her and said,"Congrats, you get the 'no dip' award." Kiba punched him in the side but he just chuckled. She turned around and pointed to her neck,"So, who's pulling it out?"

No answer. Kiba turned around and saw them all giving her the 'no way' expression, "What?" she demanded. Tiberón said,"If we pull it out, that thing runs loose along with the virus, and Lobo will leave again. It's because of that transmitter that he's back in the first place." Kiba scolded herself mentally for forgetting that, then tried to come up with an excuse, but all that came out was,"But…but…"

"Get over yourself and make up with the boy already!" León snapped. Kiba turned back around and lifted her hand to her neck, about to pull the needle out, but something struck her hand and it fell limply to her side. Her eyes stared daggers at Serpiente, whose whip was clamped in his mouth and dripping with poison. Gorila spoke up,"That boy did you a favor by putting that there. Don't screw with it."

"Actually,"Águila chirped,"He did her two favors." Kiba grew a tick mark at the comment. She grabbed the closest sandstone and chucked it at Águila, the clever flyer dodging and laughing at the same time. She crossed her arms and turned away from him, red with embarrassment. Lobo walked in front of her and sternly said,"Here's the plan that you WILL follow. You stay here until the captains change again, and then you ask that Squad Nine captain about the inner hollow deal, I can sense he has one. Then you stay calm and awake until your boyfriend shows up and you WILL thank him for the DAMNED NEEDLE!"

Kiba shrunk under his gaze and nodded as soon as he was done. She didn't want to agree with the plan, but there's no way out of it now. A scratchy voice sounded from the glowing box, and it got Kiba's full attention.

"Don't talk with the Squad Nine captain," it croaked,"There's nothing I hate more than other hollows." Kiba glared at her hollow and said,"Makes sense considering I'm not to fond of most soul reapers." The hollow cracked a smile from under the spiritual cloth and said,"Good, then we're on the same page. Now, I'm willing to make a deal."

Kiba narrowed her eyes,"What kind of deal?" The only part of the hollow showing was one of their eyes. It kept eye contact with Kiba for a minute before saying,"I'll submit all of my powers to you, if…" It paused to see all of their reactions at her words so far and then continued,"If you die."

All of the animals growled and hissed in warning at the hollow's proposal, but Kiba held her gaze, and a gut feeling told her to agree,"Deal." She said flatly. The hollow's grin grew wider, and her zanpakuto looked at her with surprised expressions, but when they saw the resolve in her eyes they backed away. Kiba turned around and started walking off toward the jungle with the others following a few feet behind. Lobo caught up to Kiba and asked,"Why'd you make the deal?"

Kiba put her hands behind her head and looked up,"I think it's possible to die and come back. It's one of my strange beliefs, so I made the deal." Lobo nodded and said,"Ok, you can stay here until the boy shows up, but you are gonna wake up when he does, and you are going to follow the plan, or I will manifest and make you follow it."

Lobo's threat scared Kiba. She did not want him to manifest and cause all kinds of trouble for her, like being sent to another type of prison cell with some new trick to keep her sane. She nodded her head half-heartedly. Then she thought of a question,"What are we gonna do in here until then?"

Lobo kept his eyes in front of him and said,"We're training again. You've merged with the weapons, now you need to learn to use our elements without summoning them. You'll only need your zanpakuto released to do that."

Kiba nodded and Lobo asked,"Kiba, you know we are not a soul reaper's zanpakuto, right?" Kiba looked at him and said,"Yea. You're an arrancar's sword that I was conditioned for."

"Right," said Lobo,"So we do not have a Bankai, but this is what would be called a Resureccíon Segunda Etapa. I personally have never witnessed one when I was with Tercero, but I know that one Espada had one. It is a combination of all of our merged forms." Kiba thought on what that might look like. She shivered at the weird combos she came up with and turned back to Lobo.

"How do I achieve it?" She asked. Lobo said flatly."The elements themselves need to like you." Kiba's face scrunched up in confusion,"Wait, so like the others have to…uh-"

"No, not your zanpakuto." Lobo cut her off,"The elements themselves means just that." Kiba scratched her head,"Huh?"

Lobo sighed and said,"Let me show you. Climb on." Kiba stopped and got on top of Lobo like a horse and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He sprinted off and the others followed close behind. He ran to a part of the jungle that Kiba had never been in before. She looked around and saw charred spots on trees and leaves. Some parts of the ground were covered in dark sizzling rocks. Kiba put two and two together right when Lobo broke out of the jungle and started running up a large mountain that had smoke coming out of the top.

"Wow," Kiba said in awe,"there's a freaking volcano in my inner world, and I never noticed." Lobo sprinted all the way to the top, and Kiba got off onto the ledge that hung over the top of the boiling lava below them. The other animals got up soon after and León stepped out to speak.

"This is the center of all of your fire powers,"he stated,"If it likes you, you'll survive. If not, you're dead." Kiba went pale for a moment but recolored her face with determination,"Any tips?" she asked. He smirked and said,"Be emotional." Then he pushed her with his paw hard enough to knock off of the edge.

* * *

**Wow, Kiba's screwed...or not. We'll find out next week. BTW IM SO EXCITED! BLEACH EPISODE 326 "THE TWO HINAMORI, HITSUGAYA'S RESOLUTION." COMES OUT TONIGHT IN ENGLISH! I'VE SEEN IT LIKE 3 TIMES IN JAPANESE BUT I KNOW THAT ENGLISH DUBBED MAKES THINGS SOUND DIFFERENT! SEE YA GUYS LATER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Yay, Chapter 20! I'm in another huge writers block since I kepp thinking about my other stories. I might go on Hiatus. Sorry I didn't upload yeaterday. Here's chapter 20. Disclaimer:Read the last chapters to see that i don't own bleach.**

* * *

Her determination faded into fear in an instant. She hovered right above the lava for a few seconds, and then plummeted toward it. Her finger hit the surface, and she screamed at the contact. The rest of her body followed, and Kiba's screams grew louder. As her head neared the lava, she closed her mouth and eyes and got ready to face the excruciating pain.

* * *

After her head submerged, Lobo cut in the short-lived silence,"Now why didn't you tell her that she decides whether it hurts or not?" León snickered and said,"I wanted to see her scream like that. It's funny when you think about it. She controls the temperature of it, so she wants to get burned." He laughed some more while Lobo just looked at him irritably and rolled his eyes.

Submerged in boiling lava, Kiba tried ignoring the pain like always, but this she couldn't handle. She noticed that the lava wasn't burning any deeper than her skin, and wondered if the lava was really burning her. She moved her arm around and noticed that the lava was cool when it left her skin. Kiba took her mind off of the burning and felt it ease away. She opened her eyes one at a time and could see through the lava like it was just orange water. She saw squares everywhere playing more memories,_"Great. Just great."_ she thought sarcastically. Looking at the memories, she noticed that they were all of high emotion moments,_"Even more great."_

She felt a wave of reiatsu flood through her and into her hands. She looked at them and saw the lava forming the spiked leather gloves from her merge with fire. She looked to her tail and noticed it was still black. She wondered about it for a moment, but then she had another thought,_"I wonder what this stuff tastes like."_ This is only something a curious rascal like Kiba would think. To test her theory, she took a huge gulp and swallowed it slowly,_"Warm…thick…it's pretty good…"_ She tick marked.

* * *

On the outside, the animals were waiting for Kiba to come out at some point. They saw a bubbling on the surface and prepared for something to come out. As they thought, Kiba darted out in a lava spiral and landed in front of them on the ledge, the spikes on her gloves glowing red, fueled by her obvious anger.

"WHO THE HELL MADE THAT TASTE LIKE TOSHIRO'S BLOOD?!" She shouted. They all looked at her with blank expressions, and then all pointed to her at the same time. Kiba's eye twitched, and just as she was about to shout more in defiance, but León shoved her over the edge again,"Whatchya gettin' worked up about? If ya want another taste, have at it." he said as she fell in again. She darted back out with pure anger on her face and her cheeks glowing…orange?

"You're not fooling anyone," Lobo said flatly,"We all know there's lava in your mouth right now." Kiba's eyes widened and she turned around quickly and swallowed without them seeing. She turned back around, but none of them were fooled. She gave up on it and said,"I haven't eaten anything in a long time. Cut me some slack."

Lobo turned around and said,"Fair enough. But remember something. You're a werewolf, not a vampire." Kiba smirked and jumped on his back, saying,"At least werewolves are real." Lobo smirked and ran off to the next location.

KIba didn't pay attention to where they were going until Lobo stopped moving. She looked out into the ocean beyond her own island. Once the others showed up, Tiburón swam back into the ocean and said,"You coming in? It feels great." Kiba paused for a moment, then snapped back and nodded. If León said being over emotional towards falling in lava helped, then being emotionless towards drowning would help here. The only issue is, Kiba sucks at the more calm and sensible elements. She took a deep breath and walked into the water. With each step, more water covered her. She counted the steps to keep from releasing fear,_"Three…four…five,"_ the water was at her knees,_"Six…seven,"_ her waist,_"Eight…nine…ten,"_ The water hit the tip of her chin, and she took in a huge breath and sunk completely under. She kept her eyes open and ignored the salty sting. When she couldn't hold her breath, she let it out and watched the bubbles float to the surface. She took in a breath underwater, attempting to will the water to give her oxygen, but once she felt her mouth fill with water, her mind filled with fear.

At the sign of emotion, the water around her started rustling against her. Turning different direction at different speeds, it all pushed her down into the sand. She tried pushing against it, but only bruised herself against the water pressure. She let out the rest of the air in her lungs in a failed attempt to scream, and the water shoved her head into the sand. She gave up on being emotionless and was absolutely frantic, trying to find air anywhere, but it was no where to be found. She pushed her head up one last time, before her body went limp and was completely pushed against the ground. She thought she would drown into her own inner world(how sad), and stopped fearing the idea after a while. She started to feel weightless and thought she was starting to die, until she opened her eyes to find herself still under the water, but without the water attacking her. She found herself able to breath under water and then watched the water surrounding her compact into a space in front of her and freeze into a block of ice. She looked in it like it was a mirror and saw her eyes outlined in blue, like in her merge with Tiburón's trident. She smirked and swam to the surface, but looked back down at the ice to see one memory, the only time she was ever calm in a life threatening situation, other than just now. She looked back up and kept swimming, thinking,_"Damn ice dragons."_

* * *

Once she surfaced, she gasped for actual air and started swimming back to shore. She plopped herself onto the sad and breathed heavily. The animals looked down at her and Águila chirped,"Is she dead?"

Kiba cracked an eye open and said,"No, dumbass, I'm not dead." Tiburón swam out and said,"How was it?" He said it in a way that sounded like he already knew the answer, and Kiba shouted,"Did you know that water didn't like me before inviting me in?!"

He calmly said,"Yes." and Kiba jumped at him. Lobo bit the back of her collar and kept her from moving while she just shouted relentlessly and flailed around. Tiburón kept talking,"If it likes you now, I don't think it matters what I did before hand. By the way, you might wanna look under your top to get a full grasp on the situation."

Kiba stopped her rant and lifted her top up just enough to see below her ribs. On both of her sides, right below her her ribs, were gills that matched Tibuón's.

She tried leaping at him again, Lobo stopping her again, and her ranting actually understandable this time,"WHAT'S WITH THE GILLS?! I THOUGHT I WOULD ONLY GET A PART OF MY MERGE AND NOT SOME NEW FEATURE THAT MAKES LOOK EVEN MORE LIKE A FREAK! AS IF HAVING EARS AND A TAIL WAS ENOUGH TO SAY I'M AN ANIMAL, NOW GILLS?!"

Tiburón, still unfazed by her shouting, simply said,"This is a second stage, so it consists of what you already have and more. Have you looked at your hair recently?" Kiba stopped again and rushed over to the water. He hair had a vibrant combination of red and orange flowing through her hair. Underwater it was too dark to notice, but now she had only one question,"What do I look like outside my inner world?"

"Nothing changed," Tiburón said,"Since you don't have your sword with you, it won't affect your outside appearance. Kiba let out a sigh in relief and was about to ask which element was next, when a huge fist made contact with her face, sending her back into the jungle. On her way there, she remembered the last time this happened to her, and when she landed, she stood up and moved out of the place she knew the huge gorilla would land.

"Damn," Gorila grumbled,"You're already used to my big introduction." Kiba just rubbed her cheek to get rid of the pain. She thought about what would happen now,"For fire, I sank in lava, for water I nearly drowned, then for earth-"

Kiba was cut out of her thoughts when Gorila lifted her up with one hand and scraped away dirt on the ground to reveal a wooden trap door. He opened it, dropped Kiba through it, and shut the trap door without a word. Kiba heard a lock click on the outside and silently cursed Gorila, hoping he could hear her thoughts. Her eyes adjusted to the blackness and she saw nothing but dirt and the trap door roof about ten feet above her. She dug a hand into the wall and clawed out a handful of dirt. As it was about to hit the floor, it floated back into the hole and went back to the way it was. She did it again and got the same result. She grumbled and sat with her legs crossed, waiting for anything to happen.

After what she thought was a good ten minutes, the air started feeling thin. She took a deep breath, but her lungs barely got anything. She started to panic. The trap door above her was air tight, leaving her with only the air inside. The issue was, she had already used it all up. She stood up and tried climbing up the dirt walls, but the earth pushed her hands off whenever she got a grip. She tried digging through the walls again, but when she opened the earth, dirt came shooting at her. It started pouring in, slowly making the room even stuffier than it was. Kiba kept striving for something breathable, but to no avail.

This made her frantic, and survival instincts made that into anger. She scratched at the walls until she eventually was just beating at the walls. She felt the area shrink in on her and it only made her angrier. She put all of her strength into her fist and aimed at the wall in front of her. With a yell of might, she struck down on the surface, causing a shockwave in the dirt. It all pushed back several feet, and actually stayed that way. The earth stopped pouring in and Kiba dropped to her knees. She held her throat and gasped sharply. There was no oxygen at all for her to breath. As she collapsed against the ground, she felt an itchy feeling on the ground. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a blur of green. She lifted her head and saw grass, flowers, and small trees growing in the space the punched out. She took in a huge gasp of air and let it out. She took in slower breaths and leaned against the wall,"I guess this means earth likes me then." She said to herself, staring at agressive memories across the room. Her arms started glowing, and when the light faded, her entire arm was covered in green fur. She saw more glowing from her feet and saw her sandals turn into big, black boots with green designs on the sole. She stared in amazement for a moment before saw a sliver of light and looked up towards the roof opening up. She shielded her eye from the burst of light and listened to the voice above her.

"C'mon out," Gorila said,"Ya only got one more element to go." Kiba's eyes adjusted and she jumped up and reached out for Gorila's outstretched hand. Once she got up, she asked,"One more? But I've only done three. Shouldn't I have three left?"

Gorila shook his head and said,"Energy and strength are not elements; they are natural forces inside of a person. If energy did not already like you, you would have no zanpakuto. If strength didn't like you, you would not be able to wield a sword."

Kiba nodded in understanding and looked around,"Where's everyone else?" she asked. He said,"They stayed on the beach to watch your next task. Águila asked me to start it, so he could watch the whole thing."

Kiba thought for a moment,"Oh." she said. After more consideration, her eyes widened, but she was too slow to react. Gorila had already grabbed her again and threw her straight into the air. Carried by the wind, Kiba flew out of the jungle and over the sea. Once she stopped moving, the wind stopped keeping her up, and she started plummeting to the ocean. She already knew hitting the water meant death, and using her zanpakuto was a bad idea when trying to make elements like you. Before panic set in, she remembered she had made a plan for this type of situation when she was in the pack.

* * *

_Standing on top of a cliff in the Soul Society was a large wolfman with a ten year old girl. The wolfman turned to her and said,"You remember how to do it, right?"_

_The girl nodded her head with a confident smirk and jumped over the edge, calling over her shoulder,"How am I supposed to be fearless without knowledge of my own achievement?!" With that, she darted downward, leaving the wolfman smiling in his own ambition._

* * *

Kiba smirked at the memory. For once, remembering the Tsuyoi satsujin is a good thing. Kiba angled herself so she was diving towards the water, picking up speed. She got closer and closer, but she knew her timing had to perfect. After only 10 seconds, Kiba was already and the ocean. She waited until she was only a hair's width away from the surface, and then changed her angle upward. At her change of movement, a sonic boom ran through the surface the water, pushing her right back into the sky. She soared around in the sky with her momentum, and then felt the wind around her start keeping her up again. She hovered for a moment before floating back down. Once she hit the ground, she felt the weird feeling of growing wings in her back, as well as metal plates pressing against the top of her shoulders. She looked at them and saw golden armor plates strapped to them and covering the top of her arms. She looked to the animals and asked,"What now?"

They all looked to each other and said in union,"Wake up!"

* * *

**We all know what waking up means. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think it's nice that the pack is now a GOOD thing for ONCE IN KIBA'S LIFE! BTW Please Review and read my newest fanfic The New Story! BAI! **


End file.
